Run Faster
by MagicalWishes25
Summary: He walked down the hallways. Every girl that passed he thought: Could that be her? No, she didn’t have red hair Could that be her? No. She smelt like vanilla not raspberries. And so it went remember small details about the girl from his dreams COMPLETE
1. Dreams and Poetry

_Run faster. You wont make it!" Hermione heard him yell as she ran quicker. She could see him. Standing by the door. Beckoning for her, reaching toward her. She could feel the blood pumping through her veins, her breath shorten._

"_I… I can't." she stopped, tears streaming down her face. Her lungs seemed to cut off all air. "Please… wait." She saw him reach for her. And then he was gone._

Hermione sat up quickly in bed. Breathing heavily she pried her eyes open to a familiar sensation. Her pajamas were soaked through with a mixture of urine and sweat. She could still feel the dryness of her face where the streams of tears had ran down her ashen skin. Again, the same dream, the same effects. She slowly pulled back the covers and stepped out onto the cold floor. (How embarrassing, every night! Wetting the bed was for babies, not for 16 year olds.) She silently peeled off her drenched pajamas and threw them in the corner of her room. Hermione wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now, she knew it. She glanced at the clock. 2:30 AM. (Well, at least I am getting better. Last night was 1 o'clock.)

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. It blinded her for a few seconds but left a pounding headache. She reached into the shower and slowly turned the cool metal handle to hot. The water shot out of the head and pounded to the tile floor of the shower. She quickly stripped herself of her bra and underwear and stepped into the steaming hot shower. The initial shock of the scorching water on her chilly skin reminded her just how weird the dream had really been. The hot water drowned her frustration to confusion. Why am I dreaming this? Who is it calling out to me? Why won't he WAIT? Finally she remembered why she was in the shower in the first place and grabbed the soap to clean off the foul odor of urine.

Thirty minutes later she stepped out and grabbed the inviting towel off the rack. She wrapped it around her carefully, and prepared to clean up after herself.

"Harry!" Hermione ran to catch up with them. She looked at him with the eagerness in her eyes and Harry knew it was important.

"Excuse me but the fair lass requests to speak to me. I bid you all adieu" Harry bowed as he jokingly spoke to his quidditch team although he was really just saying it to tease Hermione. It worked.

"Harry, knock it off. This is really serious," Hermione pushed him gently as soon as they were away from the crowd. "The dreams are getting more detailed, more vivid. I'm scared, Harry."

He put his arms comfortingly around her. She leaned gently against his chest, the pure affection she felt for him made all her fears go away, as long as she was in his protecting arms. "It's ok 'Mione. It's just a dream." He paused. "Don't go all Professor Trelawney on us." He meant it as a joke but Hermione was in no joking mood. She pushed him away.

"Never you mind, Harry Potter. Obviously, my concern doesn't matter to you at all. I'm sorry to have taken you away from your precious fan club. I am sure they must be worried by now." She didn't mean it to be harsh but that's how it came out. She didn't even feel remorse when he flinched. She just turned on her heel and stormed off, leaving a very confused Harry behind.

Who are you?

Haunting my dreams

Is this what it seems

Are you for real?

Why must I

Dream you every night?

I can't put up a fight

I'm too far gone.

Why must you?

Are you my friend or foe?

Is there any hope?

Why…

"Granger."

Hermione paused and looked up from her notebook. Professor McGonagall looked at her intently. Hermione cleared her throat and looked the teacher in the eye with an honest look in her eye. "The answer is pollywogs and drifferdrugs."

"Very good, Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." The attention was brought away from Hermione and she sighed in relief. Thank goodness the question was written on the board. She went back to her notebook, but her train of thought was gone. She read her poem. (Wow, that was pretty good. Almost like I wasn't writing it…) The class bell rang and she gathered her belongings wondering were this sudden burst of talent came from. (I've never written poetry before.)

She walked slowly to the Great Hall for dinner. She wasn't hungry. But as people say… she must keep up appearances. Mainly just for Harry and Ron. If she didn't go, they would search for her. And right now she didn't want to talk to them. But either way she would have to. At least this way she wouldn't be questioned for trying to be alone. Although to herself, she is alone, always, even when a million people are around her. It's like she was in her own bubble. Everything everyone says is muffled, like when she was little and would cover her ears with a pillow when her mother would vacuum early in the morning.

She plastered a smile on her face as she saw Harry and Ron wave her over to their normal spot. (Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought.) She practically skipped over to the bench and dropped her backpack. She slid in next to Ron. He made her feel most comfortable today. She felt she couldn't trust herself sitting by Harry.

Quickly though, the conversation turned to quidditch and Hermione was left to think. Which didn't happen. She just sat there, staring off into space, not really knowing where she was looking. That is until Harry looked at her.

"Hermione! Why are you staring at Draco?" Harry said so loud practlicly the whole Gryffindor table turned to face her. She felt her cheeks go red.

"Oh, forgive me Harry. I forgot I wasn't allowed to have the privilege to stare off into space anymore." She retorted nastily. "You don't own me and for your information I wasn't staring at Draco! Bloody hell!" She grabbed her backpack off the floor, swung it over her shoulder and stormed out.

"Hermione!" Harry stood to follow her, but Ron just grabbed Harry's arm and shook his head.

"It's not worth it, mate. She just needs to steam." He gently pulled Harry down. Harry's eyes were clouded and confused. What did he do to her that is making her so mad at him?

* * *

He woke with a start. The sweat dripping off his pale face. His eyes alive and scared. She was in danger. And he couldn't save her. He had never felt this before. This… concern. _Who was the beautiful girl? Why did she stop running?_ _Why wouldn't she come to him? And why did he leave right when she asked him for his help?_

He hated Professor McGonagall. She bored him. All she did was talk in a monotonic voice. Talk about boring. He pulled out his magical spell book his father had given him last year. _Magical quill, magical quill aha. Found it._

"_With this spell that I repeat may they see what I write May their quill repeat every word that flows and may they see What I want them to know." _He muttered the words under his breath. Then looked up. No one had noticed, thank goodness. He dipped his quill into the ink, and started writing what he wanted her to see.

Who are you?

Haunting my dreams

Is this what it seems

Are you for real?

Why must I

Dream you every night?

I can't put up a fight

I'm too far gone.

Why must you?

Are you my friend or foe?

Is there any hope?

Why…

And then his quill stopped. It wouldn't budge. What's going on? He tried to force his hand to write more but the quill just broke in half. The connection must have broken. _Oh well… _he sighed…_at least she knows half of it._

He sighed and stood from the table in the Great Hall. His "friends" were so boring. Everyday all he did was the stupid same routine. Get up, go to class, listen to stupid teachers, go to lunch, listen to boring friends, go back to boring class, and go to dormitory, sleep. He picked up his backpack and started to walk out.

"Where ya goin?" The fat bloke who had been talking stopped to turn to him.

"Out."

He walked to the doors of the school. He wasn't supposed to go out, it was already dark, but since when had he listened to the rules? He walked out into the crisp air and looked up. The black sky looked so dark against the white snowflake. It made him shiver. _Am I like that? I probably didn't even deserve the girl in his dreams._ He sighed again and sat down in the frigid snow. He could feel his eyes dry even though in his heart he was crying. Usual. After he couldn't feel his feet, butt, and hands anymore he stood and walked slowly back in to the school. Unsure whether he was more lost now or before.

* * *

**A/N:** hey you guys! This is my first story… can you comment on it to tell me if you like it.. and if not what I can do better? Thanks! 


	2. Scent of Vanilla

"_Where am I?" Hermione asked aloud as she wandered aimlessly through the long dark halls of an unknown corridor. Her words echoed and bounced back hauntingly. She heard footsteps following her. So, she started to walk a little faster. The footsteps quickened to match her pace. Hermione stopped. The footsteps halted. Finally she couldn't take it any more. She whipped around. No one was there. But she could feel someone. (What's going on?) _

"_I'm here my love, do not despair. I will be with you always" She saw a glimmer, a shimmer you could say. But she could not see his face. (I know him) She started walking toward him cautiously. Her heartbeat accelerated. (I know him) She walked toward him. He shimmered again. Stronger this time. Almost as if… almost as if he wanted to show her who he was. She reached out toward him… and her hand went straight through him…_

Hermione awoke. But this day was different. She wanted to see who he was. She wasn't lost, she wasn't scared, she was… excited? She squirmed in her sheets. Dry. (This is different.) She raised her hand to her face. Dry. She felt the ends of her mouth twitch up to a smile. She jumped out of her bed and did a little dance. She started laughing and jumping up and down. (Finally! After so many months! I made it through the night! Thank you thank you thank you!) She composed herself and walked elegantly toward the bathroom. Halfway there she broke out laughing and ran the rest of the way.

He woke troubled. He wasn't sweaty, he wasn't wet, but he couldn't see who she was. It was like she was a ghost. (Could she be a ghost? And where the heck had the "I'm here my love, do not despair. I will be with you always" stuff come from?) That was a very un-him-y thing to say. He stood from his bed. The green silk sheets slid smoothly away from his body. He looked back at them longingly. He wanted so badly to go back to sleep, maybe he would see her again. Maybe he would ask her who she was? But no, he had to go to class. Professor Trelawney. (Today is going to be absolutely awesome.) He sighed, and walked sulking to the shower.

He walked, alone, to Professor Trelawney's class. They were still focusing on dreams. Should he tell her his? Or would the whole class know how really demented he was? He was so confused. He actually longed for this girl. And he didn't even know who she was. He wanted to hold her in his arms and he didn't even know if he had ever met her before. He slowly opened the door to the classroom and decided not to tell anyone. The old hag wouldn't know anything anyway. Everyone knew she was a fake.

Hermione ran down the stairs from the girl's dormitories. Harry was sitting on the couch reading a book his legs curled beneath him. Her initial instinct was to rush up behind him give him a big hug from behind, swing her legs onto his lap, and curl up with him laughing. But something stopped her. It was a nagging feeling. She sat at the bottom step and watched him for a few seconds. (_Oh my gosh. I don't think I like Harry anymore… bloody hell…) _She smiled to herself. Finally! After all these years, Harry was finally just her friend. She stood up and slowly walked toward him. She slapped her hands around his eyes and growled…

"Guess who, Potter!"

Harry laughed and pulled her hands away. He turned to face his 'attacker.' "Hey 'Mione. What are you doing?"

"I'm starting it," she stated plainly.

"Starting what?"

"TICKLE FIGHT!"

She jumped on him and started tickling him. He laughed and laughed until his eyes watered. The book discarded on the floor beside them. Hermione straddled his waist and laughed. "I do believe you have fallen into a very uncomfortable predicament our dear Harry. Beaten by a girl, I mean… That can't look to good on "the-boy-who-lived resume'." She laughed and rolled off of him. She looked at him from the side and smiled. "Harry, you're the best friend anyone could have." Then she stood up and slowly walked out of the common room.

He walked calmly down the hallways of Hogwarts. Every girl that passed he thought… (Could that be her? No, she didn't have red hair… Could that be her? No. She smelt like vanilla not raspberries.) And so it went remember bits and small details about the girl from his dream. Valentines day was just this Saturday and he wanted so badly to discover who she was before then. He longed for her in his arms. It was an actual ache. He loved her. And he didn't even know who she was.

He heard her voice. He stopped. (Please, God don't be mess with my mind. Let it be she…) It was a muffled voice. Almost as if she was far away. But as he walked forward he could hear her more clearly. He began to even smell her lucious scent of vanilla. He started to walk briskly, then jogged, and then as he heard her laughing, he sprinted. (I need her please) He didn't see her but he could hear her voice. And then he ran into the angel, literally. She fell backwards laughing. That is until she saw his face. It tore him apart. (Why must it be she? Why must she hate me so? How could I have been so cruel to her? She is my angel.) He reached down to help her up. She scrambled back away from him with a mix of fear and anger surging through her eyes. His heart shattered when she slowly uddered the following words with venom in her voice.

"Don't you dare touch me, Draco."

* * *

He backed up. Slowly at first. Fear in his eyes. Sadness even. (What's going on with him?) Hermione pushed herself onto her elbow wincing in the pain. Just at that moment Harry came through the portrait hole. He ran to her and pulled her up gently. Then he noticed Draco.

"Draco, you bloody asshole! Did you do this do her?" He tightened his grip on her and she flinched from the pain that shot through her limp arm. Draco stepped forward with his hands out to help her, but she recoiled away from him burying her face in Harry's shirt.

* * *

"I… I'm so sorry." Draco mumbled quietly as he watched her reaction. Then he turned and wandered away… in no particular direction. Hours later it seemed; when he looked up he realized where he was. In the deserted hallways, the ones that had burned down last year. Just the remnants were left. But as he walked more he realized something. (Oh my gosh… this is where I've been dreaming of seeing Hermione. Has she been dreaming of this place too? Well, there's only one-way to find out.)

* * *

_He appeared in the corridor. Now he was familiar with it. She was walking in front of him again. Just like last night. Good. He stepped with her steps. Watching her walk. She was so perfect. Finally he knew the night was almost over. He needed to talk to her. "Hermione!"_

* * *

_He called her name and she felt her heart rise to her throat. She loved the way he said her name. It was like a different name completely. And then he said it again. "Hermione please, just look at me." She slowly turned around. Fear was in her heart. She wanted to know so badly who it was. But at the same time… she didn't. She didn't want to ruin this. This wonderful feeling she got when he was around her_.

* * *

"_Hermione," He walked slowly up to her and tried something unknowing if it would work. He took her hands in his. He breathed in sharply. He could feel electricity surge through his bloodstream. He looked up from her hands into her eyes. She stared at him. Searched his face. But she didn't seem to recognize him. "Who am I, Hermione? Who do you see?" His hands started to seep through hers. He looked down again. She was starting to disappear. "No, Hermione stay with me a little longer. Don't wake up yet. Hermione… I need you."_

_She looked into his eyes piercingly as if searching his soul. "I need you too."_

_And then she vanished.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Read and Review

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	3. The Ring

She awoke confused. He was becoming more vivid. And yet… yet she couldn't tell who he was. But just knowing he was there, and that he needed her the way she needed him, it meant something too her. And the funny thing, she didn't care that he could be a figment of her imagination. If that's what it took to make her happy, well that's what it took.

* * *

Perfect. He awoke with a sly smile on his face. She was dreaming of him too. He knew it. She had to be. He looked at his hands they felt softer. Just from touching her fair skin. He smiled and stepped out of his bed. He went to his drawer and pulled out a turquoise ring from the bottom of it. Then walked slowly over to his spell book. He flipped through it until he reached the spell he was looking for. _Actually see._ Perfect. He charmed the ring and then sat at his desk. He pulled out his quill and smiled. And then began to write.

* * *

Valentines day. She dreaded the day. The worst day of the year. It was just made by a greeting card company to make money. But she had to get in to it. Pretend to love it. Pretend she wanted to see who was with whom, what was the cutest present, and who got asked out in the most original way. Not that is was original to ask out someone on Valentines day. No matter what they did. No one gets it though. Just her. She stood from her desk and sighed. One more year to feel the feeling of failure. And she just couldn't wait.

* * *

Valentines day. Draco couldn't wait. He put the ring softly in the velvet box, snapped it shut and magically tied a magnificent golden bow around it. He charmed the box to play a melody when she opened it. He was so excited. It was a new feeling for him. The butterflies in his stomach seemed like grasshoppers. And he just felt like spinning in circles until he couldn't stand. He quietly slipped it into his pocket, next to his wand. He couldn't wait to send it to her.

* * *

He walked to the Great hall; it was so loud buzzing with excitement. He stood outside the doors, the last one in. No one was around him. He pulled out the box, "_invisibosa," _he whispered, and with a flick of his wrist the box disappeared. He strode into the big room and stood in the corner. From his table he didn't have a good view of Hermione. Here, here he could see her perfectly. She was laughing with pothead, and weasel. But that didn't matter; all he could see was her. She was so beautiful, the way her hair rested gently on her shoulders, and her smile reached her eyes, it was perfect. She was perfect. He lifted the invisible box and whispered softly "_momobiliaso." _The invisible box lifted off his palm and flew slowly toward Hermione. A few seconds later he whispered, "_fathamisha." _The box reappeared and people stopped talking. As it floated through the air his excitement built. "_Embolusoso" _the box stopped right in front of Hermione, everyone at the table seemed to hold their breath, _and "plumoso" _The box lowered directly onto Hermione's plate. He could see her disbelief in her eyes. And it just pleasured him more.

* * *

She looked down at the box, unsure what to do. It in itself was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. She timidly reached forward and opened it a little. It started playing music. She closed it quickly. She stood and walked out of the hall with the box in her hand. As soon as she shut the door, the buzz erupted.

* * *

She walked hurriedly down the corridor to the common room. Looking back occasionally to see if any one was following. Good, no one. No one yet. Who had the nerve to do this? Embarrass her in front of the whole school! But at the same time she smiled. He had some guts. "Wiggy winkers." The portrait hole opened slowly and she walked casually in. As soon as it swung shut she ran to her dormitory, and jumped onto her bed. With her legs crossed and the beautiful surprise in her hands, she gently lifted the lid again. She smiled when the song started playing. She loved that song.

_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Could I tell you once again somehow?  
Have I told with all my heart and soul how I adore you?  
Well darling I'm telling you now _

She looked down but there was nothing in the box. But the weird thing, that didn't bother her. She just listened to the song. Who was that singing? That wasn't the normal voice. Was it _him?_ Could it be?

_Have I told you lately when I'm sleeping  
Every dream I dream is you somehow?  
Have I told you why the nights are long  
When you're not with me?  
Well darling I'm telling you now _

She looked into the box again. Something was shimmering. What was it?

_My heart would break in two if I should lose you  
I'm no good without you anyhow  
And have I told you lately that I love you  
Well darling I'm telling you now_

It came more into focus. A ring. She drew in her breath. A ring. It was so beautiful. A turquoise stone set in silver. She reached toward it but there was like an invisible wall. She couldn't touch it.

_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do._

The barrier seemed to dissolve with the music and she reached in slowly. When she touched the ring with her fingers a warmth spread through her body. She smiled, and placed it on her finger. It was like electricity. She felt so happy. She looked back in the box and folded there was a small piece of parchment. She looked at it curiously and then reached in to pick it up. It floated into the air and unfolded itself for her. She could almost hear his voice in her head as she read the poem. It was the voice from her dream…

I've hidden from this

For I don't know how long

I push people away instinctively

Even though I know its wrong.

I've stopped myself from loving

I've stayed in safe care

Never really wondered

How it felt if you were there

I've stayed in my shelter

I've hidden beneath this mask

I've strayed from the normal routine

And to myself I ask…

Did this make me happy?

Because I don't feel that way

All I do is carry around

This really heavy weight

And then I opened up

My eyes to the world around

Listening to the noise

When I heard a magical sound.

I didn't realize what it was

Until I say you standing there

Hear your voice of seduction

And, dear, this is rare

But here for you is this ring

To show how much I care

Because even though

You don't know it

I love you.

Even if I don't show it

With this charm on your finger

You can see me as me

Not for who

You usually see…

So put it on and

Repeat this phrase

To see the one who loves me

Open up my gaze

To see him as who he is

And not what he acts to be

Let me look upon him

And actually see.

When she finished reading it the parchment folded back up again and descended back to the bottom of the box. She looked at it smiling. She loved Valentines Day.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review**


	4. Frozen in Time

He paced quietly in his room. When would she say those words? Of course he would know. Draco was always prepared. _How long, how long! Hermione HURRY UP!_ All of a sudden the colors in his room started to whisk together. He seemed to be standing in the middle of a hurricane of colors. The colors as though were the wind. He smiled. _She said it. Finally._

_hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

She walked slowly through the midst of colors. Whoever it was was a very powerful wizard. This was top stuff. So that ruled out Ron. She silently laughed to herself. _Ron are you serious? That guy has no charm at all. Romance comes as easily to him as flying does to a fish. _

She walked out of the portal hole and halted. Everyone was frozen. She walked up close to them. No not frozen, but they were moving so slow… she could barley see them moving. The only way she could tell they weren't completely frozen was if she stood really close to Lavender she could see her chest rising and falling so slowly. But yes they were moving. But she was moving so much faster. She started walking. She wanted so badly to go outside but she was afraid it would break the spell.

So instead she kept walking… not knowing for sure where she was going but at the same time it was like she did. It seemed like forever until she saw him… standing there leaning against the walls. But a weird glow was on him, she couldn't see who he was.

_ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd_

He smiled sweetly. She was so innocent. He watched her walking cautiously up to him. He reached out slowly and brushed his hand on her soft cheek. He felt her take a quick intake of breath. He leaned in to kiss her. As soon as he did kiss her though the spell would be broken. He wasn't sure if he wanted to break it just yet. He wanted to take advantage of the fact she couldn't know who he was. He instead, pulled her to him. She pressed her body against him seductively, and this time he in took his breath quickly. _Not so innocent_

_hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

Hermione smiled. Good. She had power over him too. She stood up taller and whispered in his ear, "Who are you?" He took her hands in his and stepped away from her. She heard him say in a silky voice, "Hermione, I'm afraid if you knew who I was you would never accept me. So this is how we must meet. At least until you know me. And then, well then I'll let you see me." He felt her sag. "But whenever you read those words you can meet me. Whenever, I promise you Hermione. I'm always here for you." He looked deep into her eyes. That was the one thing she could see. His eyes. But that didn't help her much. But they looked awfully familiar. They were a cloudy grey. He leaned down and whispered softly in her ear, "Hermione, I love you." And then he slowly faced her and leaned in softly touching his lips against hers. She opened her eyes and saw him disapeer into the crowd of, now moving, people. Until he was gone.


	5. Do you want me?

DPOV

Draco walked quickly toward his dormitory. As soon as he stood inside his door, he smiled and sighed. Her skin was so soft… her touch so smooth. He was head over hills in love with her. He turned and let himself fall against his bed. He lay there with his arms stretched out smiling, until the colors in his room started to swirl together. Then he started to laugh.

HPOV

Hermione waited by the halls where she had met him last time. The colors had swirled again. That meant he must have been coming. She sat down her back resting against the wall. She wanted to talk to him more. Last time she was caught off guard. So when she saw him walk around the corner she stood quickly. Good, now he had to answer her questions.

"Missed me already?" He said with a smile dancing on his face. He leaned on the wall next to her not taking his eyes away from hers. She crossed her arms preparing herself for the questions she was going to ask.

"Who are you?" She started out.

"I can't tell you." _Oh yes, that helped thanks… well, fine. Onto question two._

"Why did you choose me?"

"Truthfully Hermione, I have no clue. I dreamt of you. But there was something different. I knew it couldn't be just a dream because it felt too real. So I sent you that poem," At this he paused looking into her eyes. She was surprised and then it clicked. There was no way she could have written that poem. Of course it was someone else. She broke his eye contact and slid down to sit again. "What?"

"I don't know I guess I just thought that I finally could write poetry. I mean, I know it's stupid. Ok wait I have another question. How did you find out it was me? Could you know who I was in your dreams? Because I couldn't know who you were, and still not knowing is pissing me off." She said with humph in her voice. He laughed softly, which didn't improve her mood. She just looked at him sharply. "Oh, you think its funny? Well, dirt bag, I could always just ignore you. Then you would be forced to show yourself." But he just smiled.

"But love, I highly doubt you could go a day without being with me."

"Well, that's a very arrogant thing to say. Besides, if you think like that then obviously you don't know me. And don't call me love, I don't even know you, and it's freaking me out." But again he just laughed.

"Fine. Are you willing to bet me that you can go a day without seeing me?" He said with a smirk.

"Yes." NO. But she had already said yes. "What are the conditions of this little bet, _my looovvvveee." _She said sarcastically.

DPOV

This took him by surprise. He wasn't expecting her to take his bet. He didn't even know if he could go a day without seeing her, let alone bet her on it. But he already said it so he had to follow through. "Hmm, how about… Oh, I know. If you can't go a day without seeing me then you have to sing to me."

HPOV

Hermione looked at him with surprise playing in her eyes. Was he serious? _He can't be serious. _Her sing. No.

"That isn't very nice. I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman."

He laughed and grabbed her hand. "Of course, love, but since when have I been like that?"

"How would I know, imbecile? I don't know you." She said with a smile. She cocked her head to the side. "Ok and if I can go a day what do I get?"

"That's for you to decide, except it can't be for me to show myself."

"Well, darn. Hmm, it's got to be something really bad then. Because you're so kind to me… so I must repay the favor." She smiled wickedly, "You have to put ice cubes down your pants."

DPOV

"Bloody hell, are you serious?" He was taken aback with her request. But inside it made him laugh. _That would be interesting._

"I am very serious. AND you have to do it in front of me. Because I want to see your reaction." She smiled wickedly.

"And I thought mine was mean. Well, next time Hermione, next time I will be more prepared."

"Yes, you shall. But I have a few more questions before we start this bet. Ok, one. What do I have to sing?"

"I'll think about it."

"What am I supposed to call you?"

"Call me Aidan."

"Why Aidan?"

"I like that name."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Would you fancy me to love you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me?" she added huskily.

"Yes." _SHIT SHIT SHIT. DAMNIT. She is tricky!_ He could feel the blood rush to his face.

HPOV

_HAHA! I got him._ She stood slowly. "Well, I suppose the bet should start now."

DPOV

But he wasn't about to let her leave. He stood up with her and took her hands. He wrapped them around her waist and looked into her eyes. "Yes, your right. I would let you go but you know the only way to break this spell is for you to kiss me. Or for me to kiss you for that matter…." Hermione stepped up on her tippy toes and kissed him softly. And then he was gone.

M/S: Read and Review please... thank you guys so much for your comments they have really helped me )


	6. Song Selections

HPOV

_She was running again. Faster. She had to go faster. Evil was catching up to her. There, right in front of her was the one she loved. But she couldn't reach him. She felt tears slip down her cheek._

_"__Run Faster!" She heard him cry. She started to sob. "You won't make it." The portal was right there. Right there, and yet. She didn't have enough strength to reach it. Her body was shaking and trembling trying to stay on her feet. _

_"I… can't." Finally she couldn't do it anymore. She looked into his eyes. "Please… wait." She saw him reach for her and then a red light flew over her shoulder. Her heart went faster. Even faster than she thought was possible. It felt like it would beat right out of her body. He was gone! She turned her back to the nothingness that was once her love. But strangely, a new sense of strength filled her body. Had he made it? Was he safe within her?_

_"I'm here my love, do not despair. I will be with you always." She could hear his voice in her. He was still here. She smiled. Thank god. She could see Evil slowly walking toward her. His mincing laugh shot fear through her body. "My love, you shall be safe. As long as I am here you will not be harmed." She smiled. "I love you, Aidan," She thought to him and then slowly raised her wand._

She sat up straight her alarm going off. Aidan? Her body was covered in sweat but there was no urine. She felt slightly accomplished, but couldn't shake the feeling that something uncompleted. She stood slowly the cotton sheets clinging to the sweat that had collected on her body. She walked to the shower as if in a daze. She turned on the water and stripped slowly. Then she turned to look in the mirror. Her pale skin looked paler than usual if that was at all possible. She could see every vein pronounced in her body. It was then she realized... she was still out of breath.

DPOV

He walked slowly down the hallway toward the slytherin showers. He loved showers. There he could drown his worry, his emotions could disappear down the drain along with the water. He slowly undressed and leaned on the cool marble while he was waiting for the water to warm. _Is she thinking of me? No, idiot she doesn't know you. Yah? Well, maybe she does and she's just not letting on. Get a grip Draco; if she knew it was you she would put a spell on it to self-combust._ He sighed knowing that was true. He stepped into the shower although it wasn't warm yet. He just needed to get away… from himself.

HPOV

She took the stairs two at a time down from her dormitory. She saw Ron and walked over to him quickly. She needed to laugh. "Hey, Ron, watcha up to?"

Ron looked up and smiled. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the devil herself. If I'm not interfering may I ask, how is the weather in Hades? Still hot, I hear?" Hermione smacked him with the back of her hand on his shoulder. She sat down next to him. "No seriously, because in a few hours I'm probably going to end up there."

Hermione looked up at him. "Things aren't going to well with Ashlee?" Ron shook his head no. Ever since last summer, Ron had a crush on a girl who just transferred schools. But she was never interested. "Aw, I'm sorry Ron. She's a tough girl. But why would you go to Hades?"

He looked at her for a second and then motioned for her to move closer. Hermione scooted her chair closer to his. He leaned toward her and whispered in her ear. "Last night I jacked George's Love Chocolates… and well, it didn't work. She, well… she threw up." Hermione looked at him. He looked so genuinely worried. She started laughing. And once she started laughing she couldn't stop. Ron just looked at her. "You know if she had acted like that I might not feel this shitty." He looked down again and tried to write a few more words in his apology note.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron. Do you want me to talk to her?" Ron just looked at her. Then the sides of his smile quirked up… a lot like Aidan's._ Aidan._

"HELLO?" Hermione blinked all of a sudden back to reality. "Oy, Hermione! Sheesh, this is the third time I said your name. Never mind I'll just give her the note myself. Could you just read it over?"

"Oh, sure." She took the piece of paper from him and almost started laughing at his chicken scratch handwriting. But she held it in and read slowly.

**Dear Ashlee,**

**I am so sorry for making you sick. I swear I didn't mean to. There was a good reason, believe it or not, for those chocolates. If I had known that you would have acted that way to them, I swear that I would never ever have given them too you. Um, well, I guess that's it. But well, I wanted to tell you… Get well soon.**

**Ron.**

She smiled and looked up at him. "Ron, she'll love it." She handed it back to him and walked back to her room sending him a little wave. She ran to her dresser and slipped on the ring. She said the spell. And waited. The colors started to twirl. She laughed and spun with them. Until they lead her to Aidan.

DPOV

"Well, hello there angel. Guess what?" He said as she approached. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around once then brought her close to his body. "You get to sing for me."

"Aw come on! I forgot. That's not fair." She protested pushing him away.

"But, love I believe it is VERY fair. And I know what you're going to sing to me." He said slyly, twirling her again. "Dreaming of you."

She looked into his eyes. "Fine, dirt bag I'll sing your bloody song. But then you have to eat chocolates with me tomorrow." Sounded fine to him.

"Fine… sing to me." He sat back and waited watching her watch him.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping.  
I stay up and think of you.  
And I wish on a star,  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too._

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me._

_Wonder if you ever see me, and I  
Wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes,  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?_

_Wow her voice was beautiful. He sat there entranced._

_I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day, and the courage to say  
How much I love you.  
(yes I do)_

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me._

_corazon, i can't stop dreaming of you,  
no puedo dejar de pensar en ti,  
i can't stop dreaming,  
como te nesesito,  
i cant stop dreamind of you,  
mi amor como teextrano_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said I love you  
I love you too_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly_

She stopped singing and walked up to him quickly. She leaned forward and kissed him fast. He disappeared and she finally let out her breath.


	7. Hidden Identity

HPOV 

_She was running again. Faster. She had to go faster. Evil was catching up to her. There, right in front of her was the one she loved. But she couldn't reach him. She felt tears slip down her cheek. _

"_Run Faster!" She heard him cry. She started to sob. "You won't make it." The portal was right there. Right there, and yet. She didn't have enough strength to reach it. Her body was shaking and trembling trying to stay on her feet. _

"_I… can't." Finally she couldn't do it anymore. She looked into his eyes. "Please… wait." She saw him reach for her and then a red light flew over her shoulder. Her heart went faster. Even faster than she thought was possible. It felt like it would beat right out of her body. He was gone! She turned her back to the nothingness that was once her love. But strangely, a new sense of strength filled her body. Had he made it? Was he safe within her?_

"_I'm here my love, do not despair. I will be with you always." She could hear his voice in her. He was still here. She smiled. Thank god. She could see Evil slowly walking toward her. His mincing laugh shot fear through her body. "My love, you shall be safe. As long as I am here you will not be harmed." She smiled. "I love you, Aidan," She thought to him and then slowly raised her wand. "Any last words?"_

_But he just laughed. _ "_You silly girl. You really think you and your little boy toy can kill ultimate Evil?"_

_She started talking as she slowly circled him, wand raised. "A. He is not my boy toy, he is my fiancé, get it right idiot. B. Who said I want to kill you? And C. You are NOT ultimate evil, trust me." She raised her wand and shouted, "Fontonata!"_

_Evil started melting… slowly. She could see his eyes start to dissolve and his arm drip. He looked at her and smiled. Well... what was left of his smile. "Clever girl. Who knew that Iris Granger was so strong? And vicious. But, not for long. Until your kin can love openly you shall never defeat me." And with that he stopped melting. He looked into her eyes, and stated simply with a drawl of disgust hinting through, "Aidan Malfoy, how nice to see you again." And then he shimmered out. _

Hermione awoke from her nightmare. She grabbed her covers and threw them off of her in disgust. Urine, AGAIN! After all this time! She had made it for 3 months and now! She stormed off to the bathroom and turned on the water leaving it cold. She hopped in enjoying the painful wakening sensation that shot through her body. She scrubbed her body over and over again until she was almost sure that the smell was gone, and her skin was a pink hue. Then she walked out of the shower dripping still not even reaching for the towel. She stood in front of the mirror naked. What was going on? _Aidan Malfoy. _Her mind seemed to whisper to her. _Bloody… HELL! MALFOY!_

DPOV 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He sat up in bed. _No, she can't find out this way. No please. _He jumped out of bed tossing his covers to the side ignoring the sweat running down his face. _If she knows who I am then my disguising spell wont work! She will hate me! No God please. Tell me only I saw this dream. God please God please. _All of a sudden all the colors swirled in unison. All of his hope fled. He stiffly pulled on sweat pants and walked slowly to where they usually meet… a crystal tear sliding down his cheek.


	8. Ancestral Destiny

"BLOODY ASSHOLE!" Hermione screamed as soon as Draco came into view. "YOU FUCKING BLOODY ASSHOLE! YOU KNEW AND YOU STILL TRICKED ME!"

He walked slower towards her. "Hermione, you don't know it all, please just listen to me I'll explain."

"I bet 'I'll explain' MY ARSE! I HATE YOU! Was this your fucking plan? Here lets make fun of the nerdy one. I bet you I can make her fall in love with me. Because I am such a macho man. Such a fucking prick! Guess what? I don't love you. NO, your bloody trick didn't work, you PRISSY…" Draco put his hand over her mouth and looked her in the eyes.

"Look it, Hermione. We can stand here and you can bite my head off for all eternity because I know you have no want whatsoever to kiss me. Or, you can listen to me tell you WHY I did everything and consider it. Now, I will take my hand away but you have to promise not to scream. You are giving me a migraine." He slowly took his hand off of her mouth and she promptly screamed as loud as her lungs would let her. He threw her a nasty look.

"We can call THAT pay back. Fine, tell me what you have as a pathetic excuse." She sat down scowling at him with her arms crossed. He thought of sitting by her but judging by her glare that wasn't welcomed. So he backed up and sat across from her.

"You know, this really all started over summer. I started dreaming of you… but I didn't know who you were. I just kept seeing you running. Just not fast enough. You were going to be hurt. He was going to kill you…" Hermione looked up at him, confused, and then looked away fury dancing in her eyes. "I don't know who He is. But he's evil. And well, I didn't want you to die. So every night I had this same dream, and every morning I woke up wet… from sweat and tears. It was horrible."

"Then around valentines the dreams changed. I got to see you, smell you, just you. No fear, no worry, just you. And I grew to… well feel something. I didn't know why or what it was until had this weird dream with you in it. But you woke up earlier than me, and my dream changed. I saw myself looking through my family history book. So I had my father send me the book, my mother is a family history fanatic. I was looking through it when I came across something that surprised me. My great-great-great grandfather was married to a Granger. That threw me back. I looked at it more and more, completely curious at why he would marry a Granger," Hermione had lost her anger and was now completely overcome with curiosity. "I looked on the Witch Web. Of course it didn't have any information about your great-great-great grandmother specifically but it did have something. Here. I printed it out for when I would finally feel like it was the right time to tell you." She skimmed over the first page but the last paragraph caught her eye,

"_Aidan Malfoy and a woman (did not enclose her name) have somehow defeated the ultimate Evil. We do not know how or what let them do it. Citizens believe it to be luck while others agree that it was destiny. But when we asked Malfoy and the woman they stated simply, 'It was fate. But not ours. Our decedents will have to carry through with what we have started. And to you we say, good luck.'"_

"Makes no sense, huh? Well at least it didn't. But the dreams make it so real. I think that we are who they are talking about." Draco stopped and looked at her. Hermione was sitting still with her arms wrapped around her knees looking at him strangely. "What?"

Hermione paused and then started speaking slowly. "Those dreams. They didn't feel like dreams did they?" She paused as if calculating it through her mind. "They felt more like…"

"… Memories." He finished her sentence, looking at her intently.

"I know this is going to sound weird but I have been reading about some stuff and it seems to fit our… situation. Draco, when you told me to call you Aidan, did you know about him?"

Draco looked at her, "No. Not yet at least."

"Draco, this is going to sound really weird and impossible but I think that we are Iris and Aidan."

"Wait, what? How it that possible? That happened forever ago, Hermione. It is _physically_ impossible." He paused waiting for her to assure him she was wrong. But nothing happened between them but silence. "Hermione. What are you not telling me?"

"Draco, this is just what I've been reading about. It sounds really far fetched but it all fits too perfectly. What I think it that we are… reincarnations of our ancestors."

**M/S:** Please Read and Review i want to know what you guys think. Its a bit out there. So i would want to know your response. Critizism is always welcomed. And suggestions for what you think needs to be added. wink wink THANKS!


	9. Without a Kiss

Draco

Draco sat in shock. _Him, Aidan Malfoy. The disgrace of all Malfoys in the HISTORY of Malfoys... _He looked up at Hermione. _Sweet. Wait, not sweet._ "This is way too much to grasp, Hermione. If you are expecting me to just jump for joy because there is a possibility that I'm not who I thought I was, then you are wrong. Isn't it impossible to be reincarnated? I mean, reincarnation is like when the spirit of a dead guy like comes into my body? Does it possess it or something because I sure as hell do not remember getting possessed… isn't that impossible?" He sat back partially confused and partially happy. In his "past life" as Hermione would call it, he wasn't scared of his heritage.

"No, it's when the spirit is reborn. Draco, look I have to go. We can talk about this later. Is there any other way to get out of this," She said raising her hands up to her surroundings, "than to kiss you?" Hermione looked in his eyes impatiently. He looked up and mumbled a few words under his breath.

"There, now you have 30 seconds to leave before it wears off. Wouldn't want to be caught with your mortal enemy, now would you?" He stood and walked away not looking over his shoulder for fear she would be gone.

Hermione

She walked briskly back to her room. She wanted to find out more stuff about reincarnation… see if there were any symptoms or anything. _Hey I should also look up about Aidan and Iris. See if they are anything like us._

((That night))

Hermione

"_Hermione…" Hermione stood slowly from her seated position on the floor of the hall. "Hermione." A figure appeared before her, walking gracefully. She looked closer. It was HER! "Hermione. Do not be afraid. I am not you, my name is Iris. And you, my dear, are in for a _very_ long month."_

Draco

"Draco." Draco stopped pacing and looked up to see a man standing before him. _Why didn't I see him coming?_ He ran his hand through his blonde tousled hair. _Is this a dream?_ He didn't remember falling asleep. He kept pacing, ignoring the intruder. "Draco, you are much like me. I can see that."

"Ok, EXCUSE me for not welcoming you into MY room. If you have not noticed I am a little busy here trying to figure out how the hell to get the girl of my dreams to forgive me for lying to her for like 3 months, and to get these stupid dreams to stop happening. ALRIGHT so if that's all hunky dory with you I would LOVE, right now, to be left alone!" He stopped pacing and looked at the man who was now softly chuckling. "WHAT you think this is FUNNY? Well, OBVIOUSLY you have no CLUE what I am going through so take you little laughing arse out of my room, _please._" He waited expectantly for the man to excuse himself, but he only laughed harder.

"Hey look alright. I can't leave until we talk. So, cut the attitude. As I can see," he said slowly walking around Draco, "you are my reincarnation. And they did a pretty good job too. Well, except for the eyes, yours are grey while mine are green. But no difference. Now will you please shut up and listen to me so I can go and you can get your rest?" He said smiling cockily.

"Fine."

**M/S: wat do you think? review review review... please**


	10. Just a flick of the Wrist

Hermione sat down in the hall and lifted her wand. She conjured up a fireplace and before she could place fire in there, Iris flicked her wrist toward the fireplace and a flame sprung up from nothing warming the hallway. Hermione's jaw dropped and she looked over at Iris with surprise in her eyes.

"Wandless magic…" Iris began before Hermione cut her off.

"…is only used by really, really powerful witches and wizards. Some actually have wandless magic inherited through blood, dating back to the first wizard who mated with a mermaid, which is one of the most magical creatures in the world. She had tricked him to believe she was a witch, by carrying around a carved stick she had fashioned to look like a wand." Hermione rambled.

Iris laughed and pulled her into a hug. "You really are my reincarnation." Hermione smiled back. "Ok," Iris continued, "Well, this is going to be really hard for you to grasp, but even harder for... what's his name?"

"Malfoy"

"It will be harder for Malfoy, he will be very skeptical, that is if he is anything like Aidan." She smiled lovingly.

"You really love Aidan don't you?" Hermione said noticing the smile and the way her eyes had brightened at the mention of his name.

"Yes, very much. According to our fortunes, we are soul mates. This makes you and Malfoy soul mates too."

* * *

"SOUL MATES? Are you kidding me? I mean sure I like her and all but _soul mates._" Draco looked at Aidan doubtfully. "Ok now I KNOW you have the wrong guy. Soul mates are for those gushy romantic books. As are _reincarnations._" Aidan just looked at him seriously.

"Look Draco, you're going to have to just listen and accept this alright? Now there are a few things you are going to learn. Like this." Aidan raised his hand and flicked his wrist towards Draco's bed. It quickly changed from Slytherin green to fuchsia. Draco's jaw dropped much to Aidan's amusement.

"OH HELL NO. You change that back NOW! I'm a SLYTHERIN not a CARE BEAR!" Draco yelled enraged. Aidan started laughing, tears streaming down his cheeks. Draco made a fist and rubbed his forehead. White makeup had rubbed off. The bed wasn't the only thing he changed. Draco's face was covered in clown makeup. "BLOODY ARSE! FIX ME!"

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"You can do this. Just try to fix it." Aidan said wiping tears from his cheeks.

* * *

"OMYGOSH! Wow that was so cool! I can't believe I can do that!" Hermione smiled excitedly. She looked into the now blue flames, and flicked her wrist again. The flames turned purple. Her smile got bigger. "What else can I do?"

Iris smiled. She really was just like her.

* * *

Finally, Draco's room was back to normal. As was his face. He sat down next to Aidan, who by now had contained himself. "Ok, so that was kind of cool, but why are you teaching me this?" At this Aidan stood up.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I can't tell you that." Hermione looked disapointed but instead she just flicked her wrist and handed Iris an iris. She smiled and standed up.

* * *

"So you just plan to come here and teach me a few tricks and then leave without telling me why? I don't think that is very reasonable." Draco protested.

"Sorry." And then he disappeared.

**M/S: **hey you guys sorry this was kind of short. Writers block. But thats ok. Any way i really want to thank all my reviewers, gosh have you helped me. It seems like everytime i feel no modivation to write a chapter a reviewer sends me a review. Thank you guys soooo much! Keep the reviews coming i really would love to hear your thoughts, and any ideas on where this story should go. Do you like my writing style of this chapter? Should i continue this way? Is there anything else i should know about this story, anything else you want added, more romance? More adventure? Thanks for the reviews again!


	11. Defiantly Something

Draco sat in his room for a long time. Just sat. Waiting for the colors to swirl, hoping for and yet dreading the moment to come. He knew that he could too make the colors swirl and dance around them; slow time down so the two of them could talk. But he was actually not looking forward to seeing his "soul mate."

_So this is why I have been feeling so strange around her lately. That is if she i_s_ my soul mate. Hmmm. Well, that is definitely a different way to look at it.

* * *

_

Hermione stared at the ring. She had never taken it out of the box since that Valentines Day, just simply said the words while touching it. She stared at it wondering why he gave this to her in the first place. Back then he didn't even know that they were soul mates, as Iris had so bluntly put it. Did he feel something for her all the way back when they didn't know all this confusing information? She sighed and picked the ring up out of the velvety case.

She walked over to the window and sat on the window seat looking out to the lake. She was unknowingly twirling the ring around slowly, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. The ring was glistening. Not like a normal ring but actually radiating light. She brought it closer to her eyes and looked deep within the gem. She could see Draco sitting in a chair in a dark room staring into the fireplace. She slightly smiled. _I wonder if he knows that I can see him with this ring. Hmmm, must be a side effect of the charm he put on it. _She smiled more when she saw that his bed was unmade and his hair was messed up. _He must have just woken up._ He was wearing silk green pajamas. This also made her smile. _What a slytherin.

* * *

_

_Should I just say the spell and get it over with? Or should I wait for her to do it? _Draco was ping-ponging ideas back and forth in his head. He rubbed his sweaty hands on his silk, green pajamas. _Malfoy's shouldn't get bloody nervous over a girl. Ya, well she's not just any girl is she? She's my soul mate. Soul mate! You really believe that horse manure? We'll I don't know I mean maybe it could be true. There's only one way to find out. Oh yes? And per say may I ask that "one way" is? To kiss her. silence Got a problem with it? No, no of course not. Go on, kiss the mudblood. HEY! That's my mudblood you're talking about. My mudblood? Possessive now are we? Shut up. Whatever, I'm just saying. Ya? Well, didn't I say SHUT UP! _Draco stood up, rubbing his throbbing temples. _Ahh, this is getting me no where. I might as well just read the damn spell. Oh, yes so you can go about and kiss your precious little mudblood. Shut UP! Testy, testy are we? Yes _we_ are. Now if you don't mind…. Oh no I don't mind at all. Go ahead. Thank you. Your welcome. sigh

* * *

_

By now Hermione was laughing. It seemed Draco was actually fighting with himself, although she couldn't hear the conversation. She smiled adoringly. _Adoringly! What? _She quickly put the ring back into the case. _Well, now at least I can see him whenever I want too. Which isn't often! Of course not. Maybe at night… I wonder if he looks like an angel when he sleeps, like those devil awake but angel asleep things? Why do I care what he looks like when he sleeps? I don't. _She touched the ring and said the words quickly.

* * *

Draco was pulled out of his argument with himself by the colors swirling around him. _So I guess whatever happens next is going to alter my future huh? _He walked out of his dormitories and nearly ran into Goyle.

"MERLIN! Goyle you pest, what are you doing at my door?" Draco yelled at his "friend." When Goyle didn't answer he realized that time had stopped. _Oh, right. Haha. I knew that. No you didn't. Shut up. _He carefully edged around Goyle and walked briskly until he met up with Hermione.

* * *

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

Silence immediately followed after. Both knew that the other's reincarnation spoke to them last night, yet no one really wanted to start the subject.

"So…"

"Yes… so."

"Alright, get off it Malfoy. I know you know what I know."

"Really? Yes, well then I guess you are correct. I know you know I know what you know. But that doesn't mean that I shall tell you that I know you know I know what you know. Because where is the fun in me telling you what you know I know you know?" Malfoy said with a smirk. He loved the confused expression on Hermione's face.

"Wait…" Hermione started to smile against her will. "Oh, whatever. You are such a prick Malfoy."

"Oh," Draco put a hand over his heart and stumbled backwards pretending to be hurt. "That hurt, Hermione. That hurt right here." He pointed to his heart looking glum. Hermione smiled. "Want to kiss it and make it better?" He grinned trying to look innocent.

"In your dreams!" Hermione laughed.

"Ah, but you've kissed me out of them too." Draco smiled, but Hermione stopped laughing.

"I had too! You told me that was the only way to make this confounded time stopper stop. Besides I didn't know it was you." She crossed her arms indignantly.

"Confounded time stopper stop. That made a lot of sense." He coyly smiled. "Alright I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Maybe…"

"Aw come on Hermione, what do I have to do to hold a reasonable conversation here?"

"Well...," She started, evilly grinning. "No I'm just kidding. How about you be decent, civil,or polite for once? Like the real gentleman your mother must have raised you as?" Hermione said turning slightly away from him.

"Yes, madam." Draco said bowing over-dramatically. "How would the be-uuuuutiful young woman like to stroll along the lake with an ungrateful chap like me?" Hermione giggled as he presented her with his arm to take. She took it. "Now, what would my lady like to discuss as we step outside for a little fresh breath of air?"

"How about the fact that we are soul mates?" Hermione said quickly. Draco paused.

"Yes what a delightful subject to speak to you upon. So I presume that you were visited last night by, if she looks anything like you, your stunning reincarnation?" Draco said cautiously.

"Ha Ha, Malfoy. You can cut the act, alright I get your point." Hermione said still arm in arm with him jabbed him in the side gently with her elbow.

"Ok, well do you believe them?"

"Well, I don't know. How _can_ we know?"

"Um. Well, I could kiss you, and if we are soul mates, maybe you'd feel something. And if we aren't then the dead guys chose the wrong people and we can go back to you charming my hair purple when I am not looking and me making fun of your know-it-all ways while silently admiring them. Sound good?"

Hermione smiled. "Well, alright, but not a word about this to anyone, OK? I don't want the whole school to be buzzing about how you are my secret admirer. Oh, by the way I never thanked you for the ring. It's beautiful."

"Oh, you liked it? That's nice to know. Why don't you ever wear it?"

"Well, I have nothing to go with it. Besides… I don't know. It would be weird because you gave it to me, so it would be like you and I would be going… steady you know?"

"Ah I see… wouldn't want people to think that, now would we? We can't be soul mates." They unhooked arms.

"Oh ya, and just why not?"

"Because you hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"Don't you tell me if I hate you or not. Don't you think I would know seeing as I am the one who usually decides whom I do or do not hate?" Hermione said huffily.

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine, I won't tell you whom you do or do not hate."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you have no bloody soul! Merlin, you make no sense you know that?"

"Oh, right and you make complete sense to me."

"What makes me so confusing?"

"Well, for one thing, you hang out with Potty and Weasel but they pay no attention to you, they treat you like a homework generator, but you _still_ hang around them."

"Yes, well they happen to be my friends."

"But they don't treat you the way that you should."

"Ya, well they treat me a hell of a lot better than YOU do so you shouldn't be talking." She took a step toward him.

"That was a low blow, Hermione."

"Oh, forgive me for stating the obvious."

"You know what? Since when have you given me REASON to treat you nicely?" He stepped even closer.

"Since when does a PERSON HAVE TOO?"

It isn't definite which one of the two removed the little space there was between them. But one second they were arguing and the next they were lip to lip. Both seemed surprised that their dispute ended that way. But Malfoy was the first to react. He slid his tongue gently against her rose-petal soft lips. She opened her mouth in surprise and he slipped his tongue in gently into hers. He caressed her tongue almost sweetly. He slightly pulled away brushing his lips against hers, breathing on her wet lips sending shock waves down her spine and causing her hair on the back of her neck to rise.

"Anything?" Draco asked softly.

"Well, it was defiantly something."


	12. Touch the Damn Book

Hermione laid in bed, sorting things out in her mind of what had happened but a few hours before. _Quite amazing that the biggest bloody prick in the bloody world could kiss that good._ But of course, as we all know, surprises are just around the corner. And Hermione's surprises for the day were not over.

"Hello. How was your first kiss?" Hermione looked over toward the corner of the room and saw Iris sitting contently on a Cleopatra couch, which hadn't been there a second ago.

"Truth? Surprisingly breath-taking." Iris looked at her knowingly. She could tell by the look in Hermione's eyes she meant it.

"Come sit by me. This is a night for you and Draco." Iris flicked her wrist and the couch became wider, wide enough for her and Hermione. Hermione got up and walked over to the couch but didn't sit. "May I ask why you aren't sitting?"

"What do you mean…? 'A night for me and Draco?'" Hermione sat down cautiously glancing over to where she had stashed the ring.

"Ah, he has already given you the ring. Everything really does go faster in this time."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know what that ring means?" Iris propped herself up on her elbow.

"Uh, no. I was momentarily distracted by the fact that Draco… I mean Malfoy and I, life-long enemies might I tell you, happened to have a very delightful, for me at least, sensual may I add, kiss this afternoon, and mainly though the fact that I immensely enjoyed it." She plopped beside her reincarnation.

"Were you expecting _not_ to enjoy it?"

"Well, no. But I sure as hell wasn't expecting to enjoy it _that_ much."

"Ah, yes I remember that."

"You have never really told me much about you and Aidan. When do I get to find out about you guys?"

"Oh, that will be another night. Tonight isn't going to be that long at all. I just needed to give you these." She handed forth what looked like a small journal. It was snake-skin bound with golden clasps holding it together. But there wasn't a key. "I know. No key right? Well, you don't have to worry about that. The only way to open this is for you and Draco to put your hands on it. You on one side and Draco on the other. It will open."

"Hey no fair! She gets the bookie thing? Why is that?" Draco protested. It was a Malfoy right to receive everything before everyone else. And if this had to do with him also he sure wanted it before Granger.

"Don't blame me. Iris took it."

"Whatever." Draco turned away from Aidan and pouted to himself. _Well, that's just spiffy._

"Hey, when you are done throwing yourself a pity-party, which might I add you are the only one attending too, meet Hermione in the hallways. Alright? She'll bring the book and tell you how to open it."

"What? I don't even get to tell her how to open it! Wow, this is turning out so much better than I would have imagined." He hmphed to himself only to turn around and find that Aidan had left. "Fine! Be like that." Draco muttered words under his breath. And the colors started spinning around him._ I might as well get this over with._

Hermione walked through the hallways quickly clutching the small clasped book in her hand so tightly her fingers where going numb. Well, either from her holding the book tight, or from the cold, she couldn't decide which. Finally she spotted Draco. In his silky green pajamas. She had to smile. Slytherins really didn't care about what other people think. _Although he does look kind of hot. Wait, WHAT? Did you just call DRACO MALFOY HOT?NO… I mean Yes…_

Hermione walked up to him and shoved the book into his hands. He took a few minutes turning it over and gazing at it, until he raised it up to his face and rubbed the skin along his. Hermione tried hard not to laugh. It just looked so funny, Draco Malfoy in green silk pajamas rubbing a book against his cheek. "What are… you … doing?" Hermione tried to say.

"Sorry, it just feels good, here try it." He felt blood rush to his cheeks. _A Malfoy BLUSHING? What is going ON here?_

"Malfoy, you're blushing…" Hermione noticed too.

"No, I'm not… it's just hot in here."

"Uh huh. Ok well, can we just open this before you get 'hotter'?" Hermione reached out to take the book. "I mean, before you blush more, or whatever."

"Ohh! You think I'm gorgeous... You want to kiss me... You want to hug me... You want to love me... You want to smooch me..." Draco started off quietly and started to get louder, but got cut off when the snake skin book was slammed in his face and stayed there muffling his voice.

Hermione started singing her own version, "I think you're gruesome… I want to kick you… I want to hurt you… I want to loathe you… I want to smack you!" She even added a smack with the book. "Alright? Now! Will you please just open this bloody book so I can go to bed!" She placed the book in front of him so that he could place his hand on the hand impression on his side, and hers on her side. Draco was just centimeters away from the book when he looked up and saw that Hermione's cheeks were had a rosey tint to them.

"Just one question. So you _want _to loathe me… but you _don't_?" She looked up from the book to see him watching her wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Touch the damn book, Malfoy." She grumbled through her clenched teeth. She placed her hand on one side and waited for Draco to put his hand on the other, not daring to look in his eyes.


	13. Feel it in my Bones

He faked a sigh and placed his hand on his side of the journal, while Hermione placed hers on her side. As soon as their hands were both in contact with the book, they felt a warmth pass through their palms and fingertips, into their bones shooting down their spines and finally reaching their toes. They both looked up at each other as it happened, a different emotion playing in each others eyes, an emotion that consisted of all the emotions they had every experience they had with each other.

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes and saw almost a rapid slide show of Draco first year making fun of Harry, Draco second year walking like he owned the world, Draco third year singing Weasly is Our King, Draco fourth year getting ready for the Triwizard, Draco fifth year looking at her with triumph when he caught them at the DA meeting.

* * *

Draco felt his eyelids close and he saw a fast flash of Hermione, first year her puffy hair and know-it-all attitude, second year when she was petrified, third year her face of admiring beauty as Hagrid showed them his big chicken, fourth year when she was pulled out of the water, and fifth year when she was eating on the first day of school, pushing her peas to one side of the plate.

* * *

They both felt their eyelids wrench open at the same time. They looked into each others eyes for a long spell until the feeling of magical warmth slowly crept back up their toes, through their bones, up their spine, and out their arms into their fingers. It was then they realized they were standing palm to palm with each other, Draco's fingertips slightly bent over Hermione's. Hermione tilted her head slowly to the side, while shifting her hand so her fingertips fell slowly in between his. She gradually curled her fingers around his, watching the movement with awe. She looked up at Draco who, at that moment, was looking at her in a way she had never seen before. She quickly untangled, yanked her hand from his. 

"I didn't do that." She said quietly, while wiggling her fingers at her side.

"Hmm?" Draco pulled out of the trance. _It was just the lighting on her hair that made her seem to glow you imbecile. Witches don't glow like that… right?_

"I didn't do that. I didn't move my hand to hold yours. I swear to Merlin I didn't do that." Hermione rubbed her forehead in frustration. _He's never going to believe me. What the hell is going on? _

Draco looked at her for the fleeting moment she allowed him too. "What do you mean you didn't do it? I pretty much can bet my life that you moved your hand to hold mine. Oh, by the way. I am not complaining I am pointing out a fact." _Wait, why did I add that second part? Argh, I'm loosing this._

Hermione couldn't help smiling, there was just something about this "new" draco. He was just so different. _Almost like a little kid, like… I dunno innocent. Ok, wow not innocent. Who would describe Malfoy as innocent? Besides me. _"I dunno it was like I wasn't controlling… but I was. It's confusing. It was like I was there but my hand had its own control over itself." She wheeled around on the heel of her shoe in a circle. "And you think I'm crazy. It's so late. This is stupid. I should go before I make a fool out of myself… Again, that is." Draco smiled at her.

"Ok, it is late. So I guess you are right. But I have one question."

"Yes?"

"Where did the book go?"

**M/S: **Hey! Guess what? I know what i'm going to do after this chapter! Wahoo! I would like to thank especially Iamyourboogieman for the really long fun to read reviews! Thanks a TON. lol i was having such a bad day and then i read it and i couldn't stop laughing. Thanks! Can't wait for the next part! I would rite more but i hafta go. Btw ReViEw! ANd the next chapter should have some about the ring (wink wink)


	14. She is watching

Draco turned around and started searching around him, while Hermione looked around her cautiously. _Where did it go? _Then, she looked down. There lying at their feet was the snake skin book. Only this time, it was open. Hermione bent down and picked up the book examining it closely. Draco turned back to her when he heard her deep breath intake.

"What?" Draco started walking over to her.

"Draco, you are never going to believe what this is…" Hermione said flipping through the pages.

"Well, why don't you tell me and then I'll tell you if I believe you." He walked around and looked over her shoulder.

"It's a book of really complex spells. Look at this one, Relive the Day! Oh, and Memory Savors. And this one is Inside the Head. Become invisible, oh that one would be nice. And look at this one; _Magical Ward fends off any magical spell including The Killing Curse, but only lasts a few seconds. _That's interesting. I thought that nothing could fend of the killing curse."

"Nothing can."

"Well, I guess something can now."

"Ha, that's impossible. Trust me."

"Oh, right. I forgot you're the family of killing death eaters. You know this stuff." Hermione said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

He roughly grabbed her arm and whipped her to face him. "I am not a bloody death eater! OK? I never will be!" He stared into the fear of Hermione's face and instantly regretted his harsh tone.

* * *

Quickly after that, Hermione left holding the book in her hands. She wanted to see if the spells would work, just without Draco. _That was so scary. I can't believe he flipped like that._

_Well, he did have a good excuse that is if he is telling the truth._

_I guess so. But I mean really, that hurt. I swear I'm going to have a bruise there tomorrow._

Hermione subconsciously touched her arm only to slightly wince away from the pain. _Yep, a definite bruise.

* * *

_

Draco lay on his bed, with his feet still touching the floor. _Damnit. She didn't mean it Draco. What is your bloody problem? You know that's a touchy subject why are you even asking?_

_Because she doesn't deserve to be treated like that._

_How do you know?_

_I just do._

_Uh huh._

_Shut up._

_Never. _

"AHHH!" Draco sat up quickly, his hands over his temples. _Why can't I make it stop? _

_Because I'm part of you._

_Yah, well I don't want you to be._

_You don't want to be a Malfoy?_

_Silence_

_Your father would be sooooo proud right about now. sarcastic_

_Well, if being a Malfoy means that I am stuck with your snotty little voice always bickering with me in my head, telling me what to do, what to say, that I'm wrong, never right, then yes. I don't want to be a Malfoy. _

"So be it."

"Huh?" Draco looked up only to see Aidan standing in front of him. "Excuse me! Will you KNOCK like normal people?"

"I'm not a 'normal people' now am I?" Aidan smiled coyly

"Not if you're telling me the truth. Here would you like me to rephrase this… will you please knock like nice reincarnations? Happy now?" Draco was still rubbing his temples. He lay back on the bed.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about that little voice in your head."

"Yah? What about it?"

"It goes away"

"Oh, lets party."

"No, I'm serious. All you have to do is say a spell from that book I gave you. Where is it? I'll show you."

"Hermione has it."

"Go get it."

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"Like I have to explain it to you."

* * *

Hermione walked over to her drawer where she had the ring stored away. She slipped it out and walked over the window seat watching it waiting for it to glow like before. She twirled it in her hands and the light reflected through it. _Wicked._ She brought it up to her face and her eyes widened with amazement. Draco was talking to himself… but literally. That must be Aidan!

* * *

"She's watching us."

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione, right? She is watching us with that ring you gave her." Aidan sat next to Draco and smiled out to no where. He waved cheerfully.

"Man, you really are psycho."

"Excuse me, but don't you think it's a little weird that the man at the store seemed so eager to give it to you. And that you bought it before meeting that 'special someone'?" Aidan inquired.

* * *

**Flashback:** Draco was walking down Diagonal Alley searching for school supplies. He was walking out of "Books for the Only" of course the store where only the richest witches and wizards could go, while an old man was closing his shop across the way.

"Sir! SIR!" Draco turned around only to find an old man hobbling after him.

"If you can't see I'm very busy right now." Draco brushed the old man aside looking into another store front.

"Please just take a look at this." The old man held out a ring of amazing quality. The gem seemed to sparkle in front of Draco's eyes, and the silver band glistened against the rough finger tips of the elderly man. "It's only a galleon."

"Fine just give it to me." Draco pulled out the coin and handed it over before his mind processed it.

"Thank you. We have been waiting for a long time for you to come."

"Yah, whatever." Draco grabbed the ring and shoved it in his pocket, barley noticing the warmth that seemed to emit from it.

* * *

**M/S:** Man i have had such a hard time writing this... but hey thats what it takes. If you guys want me to write quicker than give me more reviews... what? i think its a fair deal )


	15. Don't Answer That

"Well, I never thought about it." Draco admitted.

"Didn't you think it was peculiar you stashed the ring away but as soon as Valentines Day came you suddenly remembered it?" He prodded farther.

"Um… no"

"It's too much of a coin incidence, don't you think?"

"I guess…"

* * *

"That ring is very beautiful."

"Huh," Hermione looked up from the guys that were alive within the ring only to see her reincarnation once again before her. "Oh, thanks. Draco gave it to me…"

"…for Valentines day." Iris finished for her.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Hermione set the ring beside her on the window seat.

"Aidan gave me that ring on Valentines day too." Iris sat down in the air and then with a flick of her wrist she was sitting down onto a velvet covered lounge chair.

"Oh…"

"Yes, in fact, that ring," She said as she crossed her legs at the ankles leaning slightly forward toward Hermione. "Is the reason I started to fall in love with Aidan."

"Because of a RING? Sorry, go on." Hermione looked down at the ring amazed that this little trinket could make someone fall in love.

"It was so beautiful when he gave it to me. I was so surprised. Aidan was the biggest prick ever."

"Sounds exactly like Draco"

"You have NO idea."

* * *

"That ring does a lot more than just tell the girl you like her. It's magic."

"So? I deal with magic things all the time. What is it charmed or something?" Draco lay back down on the bed. _I don't have time for this._

"No. I mean like a wand is magic, the ring is magic."

"What are you trying to say?" Draco sat up. _Dude, this guy is psycho. _

"That book I gave you, it only works if you or one of you has the ring on. The ring symbolizes her trust and your love. The spells only work if you have those two things."

"Oh. Has she put on the ring yet?" Draco looked him in the eye, waiting for the answer.

* * *

"I almost have but right when it is on the tip of my finger my mind yells for me to stop."

"Ah, you don't trust Draco do you?" Iris closed her eyes, already knowing the answer. When Hermione spoke she mouthed the words.

"Why should I? He doesn't exactly give me a reason too." Hermione noticed. "Why are you doing that?"

"Oh, sorry." Iris opened her eyes and looked into Hermione's. "Its just that I said that exact phrase when I was asked if I trusted Aidan. So you won't ever trust him?"

"Never."

"Oh, really?"

"Don't 'oh really' me. You know Aidan, not exactly the first person you jump to catch you when you are falling now is he?"

"Actually…."

"Don't answer that."

* * *

**M/S: **Hola! wow this is becoming so hard. lol sorry that it's taken so long to update. My next chapter should be finished soon. Oh and ya, sorry its short. Don't worry the next one should be longer. 


	16. Spilt Blood

Hermione was left to stare at the spot Iris had been in just a few moments before.

_Why did she ask if I trusted Draco?_

_Do I trust him?_

_NO._

_Why don't I?_

_Well, that's the mother of all no-brainers._

_But he has changed. I mean I think he has?_

_I do?_

_Well, I mean… yah._

_Then prove it. Put that ring on._

_Fine._

She slowly raised the ring up to her finger. As soon as it touched the tip of her digit she quickly withdrew it. She exhaled a breath she was unaware she was holding.

_Ok. So I don't trust him yet._

_Duh._

_He has to give me a reason to trust him.

* * *

_

Draco sat on his bed. _Why doesn't she trust me? She knows I care about her._

_Care doesn't define trust, Draco._

_Didn't Aidan say you were going to leave me alone?_

_No. You have to finish the union for me to leave._

_Oh. Man I really have to get her to trust me._

…_HEY!_

_If you want me to say I'm sorry don't hold your breath._

_silence_

_I guess I have to wait for an opportunity to prove my trust._

If only he knew just how little he would have to wait.

* * *

Hermione approached Harry slowly. _Wow, it feels like it's been forever since I've spoken to him. _"Hey Harry. How are you doing?" She tried to sound nonchalant but failed miserably.

"Uh, fine. What's wrong?" Harry gave her a strange look.

"I'm great. Sorry I haven't talked to you guys lately I've been… preoccupied."

"With Draco? Eh eh?" Harry elbowed her jokingly.

"Uh… no. Haha." She forced a laugh. _So what if I'm preoccupied with Draco? What does everyone have against him? He isn't that bad of a guy. _"Uh…why would I be preoccupied with someone like Draco?" Hermione said cautiously looking around making sure that Draco wasn't anywhere within earshot.

"I don't know. I was just kidding." Harry opened the door to potions for Hermione. She walked in only to stop dead in her tracks. There was a girl hanging _ALL_ over Ron!

"Who the HELL is that?" Hermione whispered harshly.

"Uh, duh Ashlee. They've only been going out for months." Harry shot her a cautious glance. "You were there when Ron told us."

"Huh? I was?" Hermione scanned through her memories. "Oh, right I remember that. Wow, I must need more sleep." She hated lying to Harry but she didn't remember any of that conversation. In fact, she didn't remember seeing the guys since Draco told her who he was. _Am I really that caught up in him?_

_No. I can't be. But what if I am?_

"Miss Granger. If it suits you, please join our class and take a seat." Hermione looked up from where she had been zoning only to find Snape standing directly in front of her.

"Sorry, Professor." She hurriedly sat down but couldn't keep the sharp tone of bitterness out of her voice.

"Well, now that Miss Granger has decided to join our class, might we start?" He shot a sour glance in her direction.

"Today we are making a potion that turns you into an animal. This is a very important potion that can be used as a defensive maneuver, as many spells reflect off of animals. You must pay very close attention to this because if it is made incorrectly, the potion will literally tear you from the inside out, a slow and painful way to die. So, I suggest Mr. Longbottom, that you pay attention."

Hermione made eye contact with Neville and nodded her head in such a way to say _don't worry I'll be your partner.

* * *

_

Draco silently cursed himself. This would have been a great way to prove his trust. But no he had to lose to stupid Longbottom. Oh well, he'd find a way.

* * *

"You may move to sit with your partners, and I do not want to hear any excess talking or you will be having detention with me." The sound of scraping chairs and footsteps echoed through the dungeon. Hermione hastily walked over the profusely sweating Neville.

"Neville, it's ok. You will do fine." She started chopping up the ingredients, when all of a sudden something caught her eye. Something shiny in her backpack. It was glowing. She hesitantly looked over to see what it was.

"SHIT!" She immediately glanced back at her hand. It was bleeding abundantly from a slice she had created with the knife. Before Snape could even stand, Draco was at her side. He quickly flicked his wrist at her and she watched through her tears as the wound healed itself. Luckily, she was the only one who noticed he wasn't carrying a wand.

"Malfoy, back to your seat. For your presentation of quick reflexes, I will award you 10 points to Slytherin. But miss Granger, for your carelessness and negligence I am withdrawing 15 points from Gryffindor." He sat back down at his desk and returned to 'correcting' papers. Hermione sniffed and tried to hide her tears. She calmly raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger." Snape drawled her name not even bothering to look up at her.

"May I be excused?" She tried to hide the tremble in her voice but it was difficult to disguise it.

"Fine, be gone with you. And don't come back, by the time you get your emotions under control the class will be over." Hermione grabbed her possessions and stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned class and very nervous Neville behind.

* * *

**M/S: **Hey finally a chapter that I didn't have any major set backs in writing! Wahoo! Keep reviewing ) I need your guys' advice. Do you think that Neville should have a crush on Hermione or is that just too freaky? Should Hermione 'accidently' do something in public to raise suspicion she is starting to fall for Draco? Is this too soap opera-y? TELL ME. thanks! 


	17. My beloved

Hermione walked to the bathroom blinking harshly trying to see through the blurriness of her vision. She pushed open the door to the bathroom and stomped in opening a stall and sitting down quickly locking the door. She raised her legs to her chest and buried her face into her knees. She sat there holding her legs tighter whenever the thought of the last class popped into her mind. _Damnit I'm so stupid. I know how to deal with a knife. Why did I let myself get distracted? _She banged her head against her knees. _What was that anyway? _She lifted herhead and untangled her arms from around her slim legs. She reached down into her backpack toward what had, again, started to glow. She grasped it, amazed at the warmth it gave off. As she pulled it out she realized just what it was. She gaped at what lay so innocently in her hand. The ring.

* * *

Draco finished the potion quickly. He kept looking over his shoulder at the door, hoping Hermione would stroll back in. But of course, she didn't. When they were finally excused he poured the liquid into the glass vile and hastily dropped it off at Snape's desk. He practically jogged out the door, a un-Malfoy thing to do. He searched up and down the halls, but Hermione was no were to be found. He quickly muttered the words under his breath and walked briskly to "their" spot. And the colors began to swirl.

* * *

Hermione stared at the ring. Her mind was blank as she watched the glow pulsate along with the beat of her heart. She closed her fist around the ring and then opened it again gazing intently on the gem that seemed to speak to her. _Hermione, why don't you trust him? He healed you didn't he? He was there before any one had time to register you were hurt. He risked his reputation to save you .Isn't that a big thing for a Malfoy to do? What has he done to make you not trust him? Come on, Hermione. Admit to yourself. You want to trust him. _She grasped the ring in one hand and slowly guided it to her finger. And then the colors began to swirl. She snapped out of the trance and shook her head. _When will I ever trust him?_ And then she began walking to the deserted hallway.

* * *

As soon as Hermione was in view, Draco rushed to her and grabbed her hand. He examined it closely, turning it over and gently touching it with the very tips of his fingers. The light tickle she felt sent shivers up and down her spine. She pulled her hand away rubbing it, trying to get the sensation to go away. _Malfoy doesn't do that to me._

Draco held himself back from throwing his arms around her neck and pulling her close. _She is ok. Thank God. _Instead he calmly stared at her hand. He noticed her knuckles turning white. _What the… _

"Hermione, what do you have in your other hand?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Hermione loosened her grip on the ring and dropped it into her pocket. Trying to be nonchalant but Draco saw the glisten of silver.

"My ring."

Hermione looked at Draco's eyes shocked by what she saw in them. Genuine dismay. It was almost as if… no... It couldn't be. _Why does he look hurt and disappointed? It's just a ring._ She was looking confusedly into his eyes when he began speaking again.

"You still don't trust me."

Hermione didn't know what to say. _Say yes I do and lie or say No I don't and hurt him more?_ She just looked at him.

"I'm sorry."

Draco forced a smile on his face. "That's ok. I'll prove to you I'm trustworthy later. But for now, you should probably go talk to Neville. He practically had a panic attack when you left."

Hermione half-smiled. "Yah, ok I'll go do that." She started to walk away when she turned around and spoke without thinking. "Why did you call me here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"But why? I'm just some stupid mudblood remember?"

Draco looked pained. He walked to her and stood closely. His face just inches from hers. "You are no stupid mudblood, Hermione. Vos es meus carus.(1) And you should never EVER put up with someone calling you a mudblood." He leaned down and lightly brushed hisnose against her nose.

Her whole body was tingling, aching to feel him against her. Aching for his arm towrap around her tightly. Aching for his hands to play with her hair. Aching for him.Her eyes drifted shut against her will, and her lips prepared for a kiss. She waited a few seconds before she opened her eyes. He was gone.

* * *

**M/S:** Hey! This will be my last update for about a week and more. I'm going on vacation. Wahoo! Any way. I don't care that I am gone, you need to review still. It is a necessaty. Alright? Do you understand? Good. (1) That is latin for You are my beloved. Aw... i know. Now. Be a good reader. And REVIEW...

NOW!


	18. Situation of Trust

Draco lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. _I wish she would trust me. _He rolled over, unable to find a spot on his bed that allowed him to drift to sleep. He looked over at the grandfather clock that was standing in the corner of his room. Slowly he pulled himself from his sheets and knelt beside his bed. He reached under and pulled out the spell book his father had given him.

_Sleep… Sleep…Merlin, where is it?_

Finally he found the page he was looking for. After muttering the simple spell Draco stood, and slid back under his sheets. As soon as his cheek lay against the silky green pillow, he was asleep.

* * *

Hermione stared into the ring watching Draco finally sleep. She had the same problem. She couldn't find sleep either, but she had a different reason. She felt horrible about not being able to trust Draco. Half of her wanted to trust him, but the other half needed proof that she could. And that proof wasn't easy to come by. Hermione whispered in the dark, "Book." Her spell book lifted off of its shelf and gently drifted toward her. 

_Trust… aha._ Her finger followed along as she skimmed the page.

Proof of Trust

If you want to have someone prove their trust, this spell gives them the situation to prove it to you. WARNING: Could be a dangerous situation if the person does not prove their trust. _Blah, blah, blah. Where is the spell?_

If you want to proceed with this spell, read the words out loud and then tap your wand three times on the inside of your left wrist.

Hermione read the words aloud.

"This spell is for what

I do not know

Show me their trust

So that it might show."

Hermione then tapped her wrist three times. She felt a tingling sensation flow from her wrist throughout her body until it reached her heart, where it seemed to stay, and slowly calm. She returned the book to the shelf and walked back to her bed. _I wonder what the situation will be. _And then her eyes closed, and she was asleep.

* * *

The next morning was potions again. Draco walked in slowly, still unhappy about his un-trustily-ness. He sat down in his usual desk and dropped his bag next to him. He sat staring toward the large blackboard, watching the enchanted chalk write the notes he should have been taking down, when he felt Hermione enter the room. 

He turned to watch her. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail, and her walk was one of purpose. _I wonder what she is up to_.

* * *

Hermione could feel the spell pulsing through her veins. As she sat next to Neville she glanced across the room, connecting eyes with the silver ones that were watching her. She felt a shiver go through her and the goose bumps rising on the back of her neck. She sent him a cautious smile and quickly looked away, unsure of how the spell would play out. 

Snape stood from his desk and walked to the front of the room. "Today class," he drawled surveying the students, "we will resume our concoction of the animal potion. Please pick up the flasks from the front table."

Neville quietly retrieved their flask and brought it back. Hermione felt the spell quicken through her veins. _Oh crap. _He set it down on the table and sat back. "Look, uh, Hermione… I finished the, err, potion." He stammered. "But, I don't think t-t-that I did it right…" Hermione felt her left hand reaching toward the flask holding the snot green liquid. _No, stop._ She slowly undid the lid, her eyes wide from fear. She looked past Neville's confused face, and saw Draco looking at her as if she were insane. She felt the top of the flask touch her lip. Draco stood so quickly his chair fell over. He started striding toward her, his arm out.

"Hermione STOP!" He tried to reach her faster but everyone was in his way. "Hermione!"

Her head tilted back, and the thick gelatin liquid slithered down her throat. As soon as there was none left in the tube, the class was silent. She looked at Draco who seemed to be walking in slow motion. She started to laugh; the whole room was turning slowly. Then her laughter died, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She began to convulse. And then the room went black.

* * *

She could hear voices. 

"…she should… _something something…_ if you hadn't of…._something something…_ she is…._something something…._grateful that someone like…_something something…_ dead."

And then she heard the mumbled response of someone who sounded a lot like Draco.

"Thank you…. Do you think... she…_something…_can I please…_something…_I know it was…_something_… no I don't think she was trying…_something something…_Thank you madam…"

She fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Hermione awoke she tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't. It was like they were sealed shut. She jumped when a wet cloth soothingly grazed over face focusing on her eyes. At least her ears were working. 

"Hermione, why did you do that? You scared me so bad." She felt a wet drop fall on her cheek and run to her mouth. It slid in the crevice of her lips. _Salt… salt water? No… a tear._ "Hermione…Merlin! Why did you do that!"

Finally her eyes opened. It took a second for them to finally focus. She could see Draco looking into her eyes. The pain that reflected in them was so painful justto look at she had to look away. Draco stood up but squeezed her hand, that she hadn't until then known he had been holding. She opened her mouth to speak but it was too dry. He conjured a glass of water and stood with his back to her as she drank it.

"It…was…a….spell." She finally rasped out.

"What?" He turned to her his eyes still red.

"It was a…trust situation…spell…"

"What the hell. What in Merlin's name were you _thinking_, Hermione? You could have got yourself KILLED, just so I would have a situation to prove to you that I'm trustworthy! Don't you EVER do something like that again! Do you hear me?" Draco was livid.

"Ok," She agreed rolling back to her side. "So… what happened?"

"Um, besides the part where you stupidly consumed Neville's potion? Well, remember how Snape said that the potion, if not made right, would tear you up from the inside when consumed? That is pretty much what happened to you." He sat on the edge of her bed with his hands around his head. "Merlin, Hermione it was so scary. You started convulsing… and your eyes were rolled back. I tried to hold you close, but you were shaking so hard. I stood up with you in my arms, and ran here. Merlin, I thought I had… I though… I lost you." He looked at Hermione his eyes again filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't know…" She reached out and held fast to his arm, trying to comfort him. She looked out the high windows seeing it was dark she asked, "What time is it?"

"Madam Pomfrey already went to bed, but she said that I could stay here, which is a miracle in itself. I think it's about 2 in the morning. But I couldn't sleep. So here I am."

"Oh." She could feel her eyes slowly closing, yet she didn't want to fall asleep quite yet. Draco had something he wanted to say, she could tell. "Ask."

"What?"

"You want to ask me a question, I can see it in your eyes, just ask it."

"Uh," Draco looked uncomfortable, and Hermione took pleasure in this. It was a rare occasion. "Ok."

"…yes…?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Hermione looked up now wide awake. "No! Not like that! I'm not asking you to have sex with me." Draco looked away a flush rising to his cheeks. "It's just… I was wondering if I could lay next to you tonight. I almost lost you, and I think the only thing that would make it so I could sleep again was to know you were ok. To hear your heart beating next to mine." He looked at her. "I'm sorry it's a stupid idea."

"No, not to me."

"Really?"

"Sure." She raised the sheets to the bed, inviting him to lie beside her. He reached to take off his shirt, but seemed to decide not to. He slide beside her and lay looking at the ceiling.

"Thank you." He risked taking a glance toward her. Her chocolate eyes were intently staring at him. She smiled lightly and scooted closer to him.

"Any time." She rested her head upon his chest, breathing in deep his scent. He smelled of light musk, and peppermint. She lightly laid her hand across his torso, closing her eyes, smiling contently at the peace she felt.

He looked at her, his angel. She seemed to glow, her lips so soft and her hair so silky where the stray strands rested against his cheek. He leaned down and breathed in her aroma, gentle vanilla. He whispered so softly in her ear, "Hermione, I think I love you."

Her smile deepened and she muttered quietly slipping into slumber, "Really?"

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her forehead. "Really."

* * *

**M/S: **AHHHH! I LOVED writing this! Finally for all you people out there who wanted me to just _make hermione trust him! _arn't you happy i waited? I think this was my best chapter, Tell me what YOU think! ok?

**REVIEW!**


	19. Passing Notes

The next day Hermione awoke. She rolled over her hand landing on an empty pillow beside her. _Was it all a dream?_ Her eyes opened quickly and she scanned the room for any sign of Draco. She didn't see anything. _Darn it. _She lay back down and turned on her side only then seeing the indent on the pillow beside her. He had been right there. She scooted over and placed her cheek in the dent and breathed in deeply. It smelt of Draco. She smiled.

* * *

Draco walked quickly to class, unsure how to he would act around Hermione after the night before. She had been so delicate, lying in his arms. Just thinking about it his heartbeat quickened. He pictured how she looked in his mind, her soft lips slightly parted, breathing so precisely patterned, and the delicate smile she had when he kissed her goodbye on the cheek when he left. He smiled, but only slightly. After all… he was a Malfoy.

* * *

Draco quickly pulled out his notebook as soon as McGonagall started talking. "_With this spell that I repeat may they see what I write May their quill repeat __every word that flows __and may they see What I want them to know"_ Draco muttered toward his quill. Then he paused with it above the paper contemplating what to write. Finally, he dipped the feather into the ink and placed it on the parchment.

Hey.

* * *

"Hey" appeared on Hermione's parchment by her own hand, and she smiled once again. She looked over at Draco and saw his give her a cautious smile before returning to writing. Her hand started moving again, but in his handwriting not hers. _Can't believe I didn't notice that when he wrote me that poem._ She read what he was writing.

_Hey. I just wanted to… thank you for last night. You don't have to write back but if you do want to the spell is With this spell that I repeat may they see what I write May their quill repeat __every word that flows __and may they see What I want them to know._

Hermione whispered the spell and then wrote back.

_Hey. You're welcome. Why did you leave so early this morning? _

_I didn't want you to get in trouble._

_Oh. Well, you didn't have to worry; Mrs. Pomphry thinks I'm the schools' angel._

_Ha-ha. Well, I didn't want to take the chance. _

_Thank you._

_You're welcome. So…_

_So… how did you sleep?_

_The best sleep I have had in a very long time. And you?_

_I slept well._

_Oh, that hurts. Just well? _

_Ok, very well. _Hermione smiled.

_Better. Can I tell you something without you getting freaky?_

'_Getting freaky'. What do you mean?_

_Like, thinking I'm some sort of stalker._

_Hello. I already think you are some sort of stalker._

_Ouch._

_But that doesn't matter. I won't think of you any worse, so you can tell me._

_No. its ok I didn't really want to tell you. _Hermione looked over and saw him staring back at her teasingly.

_Hey! I was just kidding. Tell me._

_Nu uh. _

_Come on. Please!_

_What do I get?_

_The pleasure of knowing that I want to know._

_Not enough sorry._

_What do you want?_

_Hmm… oh there are so many things I can think of._

_Draco!_

_Ok, ok. Hmmm. I can't think of anything off the top of my head. Well, yes I can but I don't think you would do them. Any ideas?_

_How about I put on the ring?_

_Ok. Do it and I'll tell you._

_Fine. _Hermione pulled the ring out of her backpack. She slowly slid it on her finger the warmth of it caressing her like soft kisses trailing down her hand. _Happiness?_ She looked over at Draco wiggling her fingers to show she was wearing it.

_Happiness? _

_Yes, are you happy now?_

_Oh, yes very happy._

_So tell me._

_Tell you what?_

_Not funny. Tell me._

_Ok, fine just because it's you. _

_Huh?_

_Nothing. It's only that I miss you._

_Really? How can you miss me, we are talking._

_I don't know I just know that I miss you._

_Describe to me this feeling of miss-age._

_No thanks._

_Come on. After last night I think we are open with each other._

_You know I could say something very perverted right now, but I am restraining myself._

_Thank you. Now describe._

_Fine. It's like, a yearning to be next to you. I can watch you from here but it doesn't make the feeling go away. I just want to smell your hair again, intertwine my fingers with yours, and listen to your heartbeat. _Hermione smiled as the blood rushed to her face, blushing. _Gosh don't do that._

_Do what?_

_Blush._

_Why?_

_Because._

_Because why?_

_Because it makes it worse._

_Oh. Um…sorry?_

_It's ok. _

_Wait, you smelt my hair?_

…_yes... _

_Wow._

_What?_

_You really are a stalker._

_Hey!_

_I'm just kidding._

_So not funny._

_Yes it was._

_Was not._

_Whatever._

_It smelt good._

_Um. Thanks?_

_You're welcome. _

_You smell good too._

_You SMELT me?_

_Yes._

_Wow._

_What?_

_You really are a stalker._

_Very funny._

_I thought so._

_Well, you do smell good._

_What do I smell like? I've never really stopped to smell myself._

_Oh come on like I would remember._

_You do though._

_And how do you know that?_

_You're blushing again._

_Oh. No fair!_

_What?_

_I blush._

_So?_

_You don't._

_And how do you know?_

_Because I've been watching._

_You watch me. Oh Hermione. _

_Ha-ha. _

_Wait no. I'm really interested, what do I smell like._

_It's like a mix of a musky scent, and peppermint. _

_Oh. Well, I have an excuse for both._

_Enlighten me._

_Shampoo is peppermint scented and my deodorant is the musky stuff._

_Oh. _

_Yep._

_So…_

_I bet I know what you're thinking._

_Oh, really and what is that?_

_Oh Draco, what a hunk, will you sweep me off my feet and straight to the dorms?_

_Ew._

_Ha-ha. Sorry I couldn't help it._

_Obviously._

_No, I bet what you are thinking is, 'what do I smell like?' That's it huh?_

_Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner._

_You smell like vanilla._

_Oh._

_Is it perfume or something?_

_Shampoo._

_Oh._

_Yep._

_I think I'm going to buy some vanilla scented candles or something._

_Ha-ha. Very funny._

_No I'm serious._

_I have one._

_Oooo, can I have it._

_Hmm, what do I get?_

_Oh, Hermione, I think you have been hanging out with me to much. You are picking up on my bad habits._

_But this one seems so profitable._

_Yes, well it is._

_So what do I get?_

_That isn't the question. The question is 'what do you want.'_

_Hmm, I want you to do something nice for me._

_Oh good._

_What?_

_Well, I was afraid you were going to make me stick ice down my pants._

_Oh that is a good idea._

_Well, I'd rather not. _

_Why?_

_Manly reasons._

_Manly. Uh-huh._

3,2,1… Draco thought.

_Oh! Hahaha! It's not as if I would be looking._

_Suuuuuuuuure._

_The perverted one out of the two of us is you. Don't forget._

_Yes but remember, my bad habits are being transferred to precious Hermione._

_Well, not that one._

_You can't choose which ones will become attached._

_We will see._

Hermione and Draco were both snapped back to reality at the sound of everyone packing up. She sent him a big smile before closing her notebook and putting it back in her backpack. He smiled back at her, common curtsey, all the while wondering what he could do that would be nice. Hermione stood and joined Harry, Ron, and Ashlee, who Hermione was beginning to get used to, as they walked out of the room. Ashlee noticed the ring first.

"Oh, Hermione. What a beautiful ring! Who gave that to you?"

"Someone very special." Hermione smiled to herself as she twisted the ring on her finger, too absorbed in the feelings she had of safety and happiness to notice Ron and Harry exchange looks of curiosity.

* * *

**M/S: **Hey! A long chapter! I know i know its mostly just one line each, but hey its longer! Thank you for the people who reviewed. Sorry it's been so long, i'm starting to loose the time, and addiction of writing. And dun dun dun the only thing keeping me writing are your reviews. So dag nabbit review! (well that is if you want me to keep writing of course) 


	20. Secrets Unveiled

Later that night, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ashlee were sitting beside a flaming fire. The Gryffindor red seemed to echo off the walls in the common room, sending a cozy feeling between the friends. Harry sat upon a lounge chair, red leather. Hermione sat on the floor her back resting against Harry's chair, her knees to her chest, her fingers instinctively twisting the ring around her finger. Ron and Ashlee were cuddled up on the love seat, Ron's arms wrapped around Ashlee, holding her tightly against his chest. The two were playfully tickling each other. While they were flirting, Harry had the chance he had been waiting for to finally ask Hermione who that someone very special was.

"So... Hermione. Nice ring." Harry said trying to sound casual but missing badly. Watching her find so much pleasure from a simple piece of jewelry made the giver important. That made him feel more uncomfortable seeing as who he thought the giver was. He shifted in his lounge chair which for once wasn't feeling all too comfy.

"Oh, thanks Harry. It's the first ring I've ever really been fond of actually." As if by magnetic force her eyes were drawn to the crystal that law embedded in the silver band. She smiled inadvertently. The security she felt just by looking at the ring made her oblivious to everyone around her. That is until she noticed a silence in the room and looked up to find the flirting couple had ceased their flirting and all eyes were on her. Eager eyes from Ashlee, curious from Ron, and cautious from Harry. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Ashlee smiled wider. "Its just that we have made bets on three different guys in this school who we think would be the primary suspects for who that 'someone very special' is and none of us agree on who it is. If you don't mind, do tell us so that I can win this petty bet."

"Are you guys honestly serious?" Hermione sat there eyes now forgotten all about the ring, searching her friends faces hoping they were kidding.

"Honestly serious."

"Scouts honor." Ron rose to fingers.

"Ron you're not even in scouts. You probably don't know what it even IS!" Hermione retorted.

"So? It's a muggle phrase. And I think I like it." Ron smiled sheepishly.

"He's cute isn't he?" Ashlee asked.

"Who? Ron or my someone?"

"Ron." Ron immediately turned red, the blood mainly rushing to his ears. "See, cute."

"Ya, whatever."

"Ok, so who is it? I have my money on Neville." Ashlee changed position to lean in, watching Hermione's face for a reaction.

"You guys are so stupid. I can't believe you bet on me!" Hermione murmured indignantly.

"And I bet that it was Harry." Ron stated matter-a-factly.

"And what about you Harry? Who did you bet on? I mean since all my friends already had one, and you're the only person here quiet, might as well spill it." Hermione said with a trace of venom in her voice.

"I don't want it to be who I bet on." Harry said quietly.

"Well, then let's drop the matter and let me go to bed." Hermione stood turned her back toward the group and started walking away, hoping that they would let her.

"I think its Draco."

* * *

Draco felt his blood run cold. He turned to his friends. "What is your PROBLEM? Will you leave me ALONE? Gosh! Do you even know your way around campus without me? You little bloody SHITS!" Crabbe and Goyle stood in shock at Draco's sudden outburst. Then they turned and walked away like puppy dogs with their tails between their legs. _What the hell was that all about_? Draco wondered. _I have never had that problem with my emotions before. _He felt his stomach lurch and his guilt swell. His apology was trying to crawl out of his throat. _What the hell?_ He swallowed harshly and turned back toward his dormitories. _They weren't really even doing anything annoying._ He paused at his door, his hand resting on the handle._ How much do you want to bet this has something to do with Hermione?

* * *

_

Hermione turned back toward her friends, her hands clenching at her sides. Trying to keep her voice calm she looked into everyone of their eyes, proving to them she held no fear behind her own. "And what if it is, Harry? Is it a crime? Am I not allowed to choose who to fall for?" She swallowed the lump of swarming anger that was inching toward her open mouth. But soon the words were pouring out anyway. "Why is it that whenever I am happy you guys always bring me down? What is so wrong about me being happy? Can't you for once, I mean just once, allow me to smile without you questioning what it could be that makes me this way? Merlin sakes, cant you guys just be friends for once and not hovering brothers looking over my shoulder 24/7!" She turned on her heel and she ran up the winding steps to her room and through her frustrated tears whispered "comnpiengo_s_." The door locked quickly and she was finally alone. She jumped onto her bed and grabbed her pillow. She squeezed until her arms felt limp, and then screamed until her voice was hoarse. _Well, forgive me Potter. Forgive me for going against everything. Forgive me for listening to my heart instead of my head. I am sorry. Sorry I FEEL. Damn it! _She lifted up her head and slammed her fist into the pillow now matted from her tears. She had always been known for her level headiness and now she was falling apart. _Why? Why do I feel this? _She stopped crying and closed her eyes. She focused on the feeling of the tears running down her face. Her eyes opened quickly. _How much do you want to bet this has something to do with Draco?

* * *

_

Draco pulled his notebook back out from his backpack and opened to the page he had finished writing on. He quickly said the spell and started to write.

_Hermione. Are you ok? I think the bond thing is going haywire. I know this is random but did anything happen to make you feel angry recently?

* * *

_

Hermione got up from the bed her hand twitching noticeably. She walked over to the table and glided her hand over the contents. It immediately picked up the quill that was lying there and then shook back and forth until it reached parchment. Then in Draco's scrawl it began to scratch out the message. Hermione sat down at the chair and sighed. A single tear landed on the paper, running the ink. She scratched out a message underneath it and then paused for his reaction.

_Yes actually. Um. Harry, Ron, and Ashlee just found out about you. _

_And that made you mad?_

_No. It was kind of the way they found out. And how they took it._

_Wait did you tell them?_

_Not exactly._

_Go on._

_Well, they actually made a bet on me. To see who the guy was that gave me the ring._

_Oh._

_Yah. Can you believe that? _

_Well we have been acting strangely…_

_I guess so but STILL. _

_Who figured it out?_

_Take a wild guess._

_Harry._

_Yep._

_Wow he must not have been too happy._

_Of course not. Seeing you is like betraying him. I mean after all you guys hate each others' guts._

_Duh. But it's more than that now._

_What do you mean?_

_Hermione. If he knows that you like me… he is going to hate me more._

_Why._

_Because… it's just human nature._

_What do you mean? You're not making any sense._

_Hermione, he knew you had that thing for him for like ever. Now that the thing is gone and I'm the replacement, well it's like I'm taking away the thing that made him feel important, different. And sense I'M your choice to him your not just liking me, your liking me and defiling him._

_What? Why would he think that?_

_It's a guy thing._

_Oh. Ack, that is so annoying._

_Ack?_

_Yes. Ack._

_I see._

_Well, what am I supposed to do?_

_What do you want to do?_

_Excuse me but you are in this too._

_Yes well, I'm not his friend, you are. It is your decision._

_You suck._

_Suck what?_

_Draco._

_Sorry. I'm sorry._

_Whatever. _A tear landed on the parchment again.

_Are you ok?_

_Of course I'm ok._

_Stop lying to me._

_What do you mean?_

_You are crying._

_No I'm not. _Another tear landed on the parchment, blurring the words.

_Stop lying to me. You're crying and I can see it._

_Whatever. _

_Don't whatever me. Meet me at 8:30 outside by the lake. Ok?_

_That's in 15 minutes! And it's in the middle of winter._

_Here, there is a spell in the book, the one we got. It will keep you warm._

_But they didn't work last time._

_You didn't wear the ring last time._

_Oh. _

_Exactly. Do you want the spell or not?_

_Fine, since I know you're going to make me go anyway._

_Ok. Here it is. _

When the elements chill my bones

When the wind tears through my clothes

Keep me safe and keep me warm

That I may be shielded from the storm.

_Fine. I'll see you in 15.

* * *

_

Hermione shut her notebook after she had rewritten the spell on her hand. She walked over to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. The cool of the water seemed to awaken her senses, and clear her clouded thoughts. She dried off her face with a towel and quickly smudged on some lip balm before heading toward her door. "Laxioexplicio" Hermione whispered to the doorknob. It unlocked and she slipped out her door, closing it behind her. She slowly tiptoed down the steps. All of a sudden Ron, Harry, and Ashlee stood from their seats. Hermione raised her hands to her temples, and shut her eyes. _I don't need this right now!_ She opened her eyes only to find her friends were frozen. Not by water, but by time. _Thank Merlin. _She thought. But after that she seemed to want to add: _No, thank Draco.

* * *

_

Hermione wrapped her sweater tightly around her as she made her way down the steps. She turned back only to see Harry, Draco, and Ron start to move again, only in slow motion. Their movements were blended together like someone had smudged them. She started to take the steps two at a time; even so their movements began to speed up, until they too were moving at her rate. The little movement they did though was just turn around the room to see where she went. Then, Ron walked over and slid his arm around Ashlee's waist, and Harry sat down upon the step to the guys' dormitories with his fists against his chin.

Hermione finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. She rushed outside and was shocked at just how cold it was. The snow was drifting softly to the ground, and the ice seemed to be dripping off of every ledge at Hogwarts. Hermione lifted her shaky hand and said the spell. It didn't work. She repeated it again and flicked her wrist at the same time. All of a sudden an umbrella of warmth seemed to open above her head and shower down until there was a cone around her. She looked at the floor of her little cone. The grass was green instead of covered in snow. She walked out toward the lake, the cone staying directly overtop of her. It seemed to erase her trail, like the grass was just an optical illusion. She bent down and felt it with her fingertips. _No that is real grass._ She saw Draco in the distance and hurried her walk. Finally, she caught up to him.

"This is so wicked!" She smiled widely as she sat beside him on a boulder.

"Cool huh?" Draco smiled happy that she was happy. His insides were tearing him apart because his conscience and his body's thoughts were fighting full force. His arms were shuddering from want to wrap themselves around Hermione, but his mind was chastising him telling him he would loose her if he was so rash. Hermione then did the unexpected. She wrapped her arm within his and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked over at her in surprise.

"Oh sorry." She started to undo her arm from his but he grabbed her hand and smiled.

"No, I was just surprised that's all."

"Ok." She leaned back on him, enjoying the feelings she got from his touch. "Thanks for freezing time for me."

"Freezing time?" Draco looked at her skeptically.

"Yah… didn't you freeze it for like 3 seconds?"

"No."

"Oh Merlin! That must have been ME!" Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You froze time! Hermione that's GREAT!" Draco laughed and pulled her to her feet. He twirled her around both of them laughing. They fell on the ground.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione said her back leaning against Draco's chest.

"Anything."

"Why are you so kind? No offence you were one hell of a prick last year." She noticed his chest tighten.

"I don't know. It was just like one day I woke up and I was different. Do you like it?"

"YES." Hermione smiled and then leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "I like it a lot.

They lay there together, listening to each other's heartbeats and counting each other's breathes. They talked about nothings but at that time it felt like every things. And then they stood and holding hands, walked back to the castle.

* * *

**M/S:** So what do you guys think? Cheesy? Not cheesy enough? Get on with the plot and leave the romance behind? Keep the romance and suspend the rest?

**_Review!_**


	21. Orbing

Hermione sat in her room smiling at nothing in particular. She heard a knock on her door and opened it. When she saw who it was she immediately pulled her in and shut the door.

"Oh Ginny, I have to tell you something!" Hermione hopped on the bed and patted the space next to her for Ginny to sit beside her.

"Wow, Hermione. You seem really happy. What's up?" Ginny smiled and wrapped her legs beneath her.

"There's this guy…"

"The one who gave you the ring?"

"Yep. And he is so sweet. Like beyond Harry sweet." Ginny raised her eyebrows at this.

"Serious?"

"Completely."

"Wow, he must be really sweet." Ginny smiled and leaned forward. "Who is it?"

"Hold on." She got up and pulled out the notebook. She opened it and muttered the spell really quietly so that Ginny wouldn't hear.

_Hey, Draco._ It took a minute for him to respond.

_Hey. Not nice Hermione._

_What?_

_I was showering._

_Oh. Sorry._

_You just imagined me naked huh?_

_NO._

_Ah but now you did._

_Not fair. Ok will you just answer a question?_

_Sure, my fair lover what is it you want to know?_

_Ha. I'm laughing really. I want to know if there is a spell that is for keeping the truth in there._

_Hmm… odd request. Let me look… yep. Want it?_

_Please and thank you._

_Truth be told_

_Truth be hold_

_That's it?_

_Yep._

_Wow that's lame._

_Ha I know. O well, I'm guessing it works._

_Ok. Well I got to go. Ginny's here._

_Oh, come on. Are you serious?_

_Yes I'm serious. Now bye. _

She closed the notebook and turned around. "Truth be told, truth be hold." Ginny tilted her head to the side.

"Nice rhyme Hermione. What was it for?"

"It was so you won't tell what I tell you."

"Oh."

"Ok. It's Draco Malfoy"

"You're kidding." Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Nope."

"You're still smiling. How is that possible? Was there a transfer student that I don't know about who just happens to have the same name as the evil Draco Malfoy." Ginny tried to edge around what she had already guessed: it really was Draco.

"Hey! He isn't evil. He isn't even a death eater. And he is being so sweet. I mean like undeniably sweet. And it's our destiny! Isn't that bloody wicked? I have a destiny!"

"Yah, with Draco Malfoy. Doesn't sound like much of a destiny to me."

"You just don't know him."

"I know him Hermione. Trust me I know him. I know him, I know his dad, and I know his mom. I know that his whole pedigree is full of evil! How in your right mind can you fall for a guy like Draco "ferret" Malfoy!"

"I have a reincarnation. And she came to me. Oh, Ginny don't' you understand? I have a purpose. I have a reason to live." Hermione pleaded with her. She needed at least one person to understand.

"Ok. I can swallow the reincarnation; I can swallow the you having a purpose a reason to live. But I just can't swallow Draco. Ew, not that I would want to." Ginny pulled a face of complete disgust.

"Argh you're impossible. Hold on. I'm just going to have to prove it too you." Hermione walked back over to her notebook and wrote to him again.

_Hey sorry._

_Merlin you are great about interrupting at the worst times ever._

_What were you doing?_

_Nothing important. What's up?_

_Is there a spell in there that can make you like move around?_

_Excuse me?_

_I want you to come to my room._

_Woe, Hermione. I thought we were going slow._

_Very funny._

_I thought so._

_Is there?_

_No… wait! Something…_

_What?_

_It's like… a spell right? But instead of letting me do the moving, it gives me the ability to do it. _

_You serious?_

_Yah._

_What is it called?_

_Orbing._

_Sick. Do it. _

_I don't know Hermione._

_What?_

_It says it makes you nauseous. _

_I can't believe you know how to spell that._

_It is in the book!_

_And I can't believe you're scared of being nauseous._

_Excuse me, but I don't feel like going to your room and puking the second I get there._

_Do it._

_What do I get?_

_Nothing._

_Nope then I'm not going._

_What do you want?_

_Hmm… oh there are so many things._

_Draco._

_I'll settle on a kiss._

_No tongue._

_Aw, tongue is fun._

_Draco._

_Fine, fine. Just a kiss._

Hermione closed the book. She looked back at Ginny who was wandering around the room. "Ginny!"

"What?"

"He is coming!"

"WHAT?"

"To my room. He is coming to my room."

"Hermione you know that isn't allowed"

"And since when have you been worried about the rules?"

"Since never but I know you do."

"Well this is worth it. Besides he can get out of here the second he needs to."

"Oh whatever." All of a sudden a bright glowing light started to emulate from the corner of Hermione's room. Ginny stopped talking and stared right at it in awe. "Wazzat?"

"That, my friend, is Draco." The light started to get less bright and Hermione and Ginny could see Draco standing there. Then the light was gone, and Draco grabbed his stomach.

"Ooooooooooooooh. I think I'm gunna be sick." Draco ran to her bathroom and the girls could hear him throwing up.

"Orbing makes you nauseous."

"Orbing?"

"What he just did."

"Oh."

"Sorry bout that." Draco came out of the bathroom. "Do any of you have a breath mint?"

* * *

An hour later Draco left. Ginny sat staring at Hermione in stunned silence. "I can't believe it."

"Cute huh?"

"Hermione, I can't believe it."

"Believe it."

"Merlin… you are so… LUCKY!"

* * *

**M/S:** Sorry it's been forever since i've written.. kinda lost the enthusiasm. review and i will write faster. 


	22. Forced Apology

Draco orbed to the great hall. Behind the doors of course, he didn't want to show everyone his new abilities, besides they were probably not allowed. His stomach heaved, but since it was empty, after a few seconds the heaving went away, and the only thing lingering that reminded him of the side affects of orbing was the nasty acid taste in his mouth. He sauntered into the great hall and sat beside his chums. He ate lightly, because he wanted to practice orbing but didn't want to throw up every time. Then he stuffed some rolls into his robe pockets for later. He walked back out and saw Harry leaning against the door. _This can't be good._ Harry motioned for Draco to follow him. Draco, for once, listened and responded. He followed Harry into the dark corners, a few yards away from the Great Hall. Harry grabbed Draco's collar and slammed him against the wall.

"I heard that you and Hermione are now 'together.' If you lay one of your filthy paws on Hermione I swear I will curse you until your butt is where your head is supposed to be, and your skin pops up with millions of boils. You will wish you were never _born._"

"Merlin, Harry. What could have gotten into you? The bug of _envy _perhaps?" Draco sneered. Harry slammed him harder against the wall.

"Hermione is my friend, you low down scum of the universe. You touch her, you die."

"You're willing to risk your life sentence in Azkaban for Hermione? Wow, she must really be important to you. Oh wait, maybe not. I mean your godfather didn't have that hard of a time escaping from there. Maybe he taught you a few tricks before he died." Draco ridiculed.

Harry slammed him harder against the wall, so hard that Draco lost his breath. "You BLOODY BASTARD! Don't you DARE talk about Sirius! You are half the guy he is."

"Don't you mean half as _insane_ as he _WAS._"

"You BASTARD!"

"Harry!" Ron pulled Harry off of Draco. Harry turned to his friend.

"Stay out of this!" He turned back to where Draco had been standing only to find him gone.

* * *

After Ginny left, about an hour after Draco, Hermione was left to the comfortable silence of someone finally approving of her decision to fall for what used to be the world's biggest prick. She was so absorbed in the good feeling that she didn't even notice when Iris walked in to her room.

"Hello, Hermione." Iris sat beside her on the bed.

"Oh, hey. Guess what? I just told Ginny. And she totally approves. Isn't that great?" Hermione rambled.

"Wonderful. But unfortunately I have bad news."

"Ugh what?"

* * *

Draco walked out of the bathroom wiping what was left of his "stomach contents" off of his chin. "Orbing is a bloody hassle."

"But it does come in handy." Aidan was leaning in the corner of his room, watching him carefully. "By the way I don't think what you just did to Hermione's friend was very poliete. To her OR him."

"Come in handy to do what?" Draco changed the subject.

"Defeat evil."

"Ha. Ha. That's a laugh."

"Well, I'm happy you're laughing now because you won't be in a few weeks."

* * *

"Well, in a few weeks…oh how can I put this lightly?"

"Just say it."

"Ok, in a few weeks you will be going against Lord Voldemort."

"EXCUSE ME! I'm not ready. I'm not prepared. I'LL DIE!" Hermione looked at her incredulously. "How could you have not TOLD me?"

"Because we knew you would do this." Iris said lightly.

* * *

"Ok. Let me get this straight. You expect me and Hermione to go against a dude that is like a million trillion times more powerful than us _combined._ And live? I think not."

"You can do it."

"Yah? If we can do it than pigs can fly."

Aidan flicked his wrist and a pig appeared, with wings of course. It flew full speed at Draco's face. He put his arm up to shield himself, and the pig stopped mid air, hovering a foot away from Draco's nose.

"You are more powerful than you think."

* * *

Hermione looked at Iris. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Can't, sorry. But I can tell you, you can do it. Hermione, you are the most powerful witch in Hogwarts, and Draco, believe it or not, is the most powerful wizard. You have magic in your veins. With the book and that ring you can do it."

"But I'm just a..."

"Mud blood? No, you are not just a mud blood. You are a witch. You are a lover. You are a friend. And you will be a hero.

* * *

Hermione pulled out her notebook as soon as Iris left. She said the spell and then started writing.

_Hey._

_Oh, hi._

_Aidan just leave?_

_Yep._

_Ah. Think we can do it?_

_No chance._

_Agreed._

_But I mean maybe we should practice anyway._

_Why?_

_So we won't look like complete losers when we die._

_So morbid._

_I know but it's true._

_I guess. Did you say something to Harry?_

_Why?_

_Because he acted really weird when he came back from dinner._

_Define weird._

_Well he kept saying things like 'You don't know Draco the way I do' and 'How could you do this to us?'_

_I bet he was thinking 'how could you do this to _me.'

_Why that?_

_He is jealous of me._

_Oh really. And what makes you think that?_

_Because. It's just a good guess. _

_Well, I know Harry more than you and trust me he isn't jealous._

_Look. I was kind of rude to Harry today. _

_WHAT?_

_I'm sorry, he cornered me._

_So?_

_I thought you of all people would understand._

_No. What did you do?_

_Nothing._

_Draco, damnit. What did you do?_

_Nothing! Merlin Hermione. Don't you believe me?_

_No. Draco, I know you changed toward me, and maybe Ginny. But Harry is a totally different situation._

_Ok. You're right. I havn't changed toward him. Hermione, it's just so hard. When I'm around him, it's like… nothing changed._

…

_Sorry._

_I don't know._

_Don't know what?_

_If I can trust you._

_You can. Havn't I proved that?_

_Yes. But you havn't proved that I can trust you with my friends._

_What about Ginny?_

_She's different._

_Why?_

_You didn't have a major grudge against her._

_Look, Hermione I'm SORRY. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please, Merlin! Forgive me._

_What do I get?_

_Haha. An apology._

_For Harry?_

_No._

_Then no deal._

_Fine… I'll apologize._

_Thanks._

_Whatever._

_Hey look I got to go._

_Me too._

_Night._

_Night._

_

* * *

_

**M/S:** Hey! Thank you guys for the reviews, but the offer still stands. I've decided i'm not going to write another chapter until i get 8 reviews. (haha i know but hey i need encouragement for inspiration) ok. Well remember:

**8 REVIEWS!**


	23. The Bed of Silk

The next day Hermione met with Draco after classes. They didn't know where to go at first, until Hermione suggested the Room of Requirement. They walked outside the door pacing, well Hermione did. Pacing is a very un-Draco thing to do. So Hermione did the pacing while thinking of a place that would be comfortable and cozy. A door appeared and she opened it. The room was a mixture of Slytherin green and Gryffindor red. There was a love seat, a couch and much to Hermione's dismay a silken covered bed. It was the only thing in the room that had both red and green on it. The comforter and canopy was red, the pillows and sheets were green. Hermione felt her face flush. Draco turned to look at her with a smirk on his face.

"Try not to be too subtle, Hermione." He said jokingly enjoying the blood rising to her pink cheeks. She smacked him and then sat down on the couch, trying her hardest to ignore the presence of the bed.

"Ok, so what do you want to start on?" She asked him while fingering through the book of spells.

"How about the bed?" He suggested again with his smirk slowly changing to a smile. He could see her ears flush from behind the book.

"Draco, I'm serious."

"Fine… I don't now. What do you think will help us the most against Voldemort?" Draco asked in a jaded manner. "Or should I say, what would delay our deaths longer?"

"Ha, very funny. To bad we got this on such short notice, I could really use some of these." She kept flipping through the book when all of a sudden she burst out laughing.

"What?"

"There is one in here to sort out your thoughts. Maybe I should use it to write my last will and testament." She said sarcastically.

"Morbid. Or I could always use it in Snape's potion final."

"We'll be dead before that."

"Oh. Well there is one perk. No more tests." He sent her a half-hearted smirk.

"I'd rather take tests over Voldemort any day. How about you?"

"Voldy. Any day."

"Really!" Hermione looked up from the book incredulous at who would wish death upon themselves.

"Well, if you took on Voldy you would die. Sure not the best and easiest way to die, but you would die. I'd rather do that then get stuck taking finals for the rest of my life. Besides, there isn't exactly that much to live for, if you're dead. And I really suck at taking tests." Draco replied.

"Give me a break. This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about. You have everything going for you. And you are the smartest guy in our level. I've seen your test scores."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you Malfoy's are rich?"

"You're kidding." Hermione said in astonishment.

"Yep." He laughed and took the book from her hands. As he flipped through the pages Hermione didn't know what to do to keep her eyes from drifting back toward the bed. _How embarrassing._ She thought. But for some reason she seemed to just want to crawl in it and lay there for hours. It looked so soft and comforting. So…

"Oh come on!" Draco huffed, snapping Hermione out of her daydream. She looked at him mortified that he had caught her looking at the bed. That is until she saw he was looking at a page in the book. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"What?"

"There is a spell in here for confusion. As if we don't have enough of that already."

"Wait, Draco. That could really help against Voldemort. How does it go?"

Draco pointed at the paper. She could see someone's scrawl that was obviously a woman's writing. _I wonder if it's Iris'._ Hermione thought. She read it to herself.

_When the thoughts are crisp and clear_

_Replace them with confusion and fear._

"Draco! That is PERFECT!" Hermione smiled widely, excited that they just might have a slim chance of possible survival. "We need to practice it on someone though."

"You?"

"Very funny. No… How about Snape?"

Draco laughed. "Ok, tomorrow?"

"Sure."

* * *

Hermione walked briskly to Potions, for once actually excited for the class. She hurried in and sat on the table bordering the Gryffindor side of the room. She wanted to be as close to Draco as she could, unsure if there was a certain limit to how far apart they could be for the spell to work. She shifted her weight in the uncomfortable chair searching for any position remotely comfortable. As soon as Draco entered the room though she quickly forgot her attempts and smiled broadly out of the excitement for what they were going to do. He sat on the closest table to hers bordering the Slytherin boundaries. He pulled out his quill and notebook while motioning Hermione to do the same. As soon as hers was out as well, he muttered the quill spell and started writing. 

_Are you ready?_

_Now?_

_Well, Yah._

_Shouldn't we wait for more people to show up?_

_Why?_

_I don't know._

_Do you want to?_

_Whatever._

_Ok, we can wait._

_Thanks._

_Do you know if we have to say it together or hold hands or something?_

_No clue. _

_Ok… umm. Well, when I used to do incantations with my dad if we said it together it was stronger._

_Ok. So when we say it just make sure we are timed right._

_Sure._

_We have to be kind of quiet as well._

_Of course._

_Ok. I think there are enough people now._

Draco looked up from his notebook, just now noticing how many people had come in since Hermione and him and started talking.

_Ok. 1, 2, 3!_

Both looked up from the notebook and started chanting under their breath the spell while staring directly at Snape. Snape was standing in front of the classroom at the time. When they got to the word 'replace' Hermione could see Snape's eyes dilate. And then when they said the word 'confusion' his brow knitted and then when they said 'fear' his eyes got all wide. When the spell ended he spread himself out on the wall in front of the classroom, in obvious distraught.

"WHERE AM I!" Snape gasped. "WHY AM I HERE? ...WHO AM I?" The class stared at him incredulously. If it had been any other professor they would have laughed thinking it was a joke, but this was Snape. Snarling, insufferable Snape. "OH, MERLIN! MOTHER SENT YOU, DIDN'T SHE? SHE KNOWS I DON'T LIKE CHILDREN! MOTHER! IT ISN'T FUNNY!" A few kids started to giggle at his expense. A few others started edging toward the door. In 15 minutes everyone was gone except for Draco and Hermione, who sat calmly staring at the petrified Snape. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Snape laid down in the fetal position sucking his thumb. Hermione looked at Draco and gave him a high five.

"Maybe we won't die after all!"

* * *

**M/S:** Hey you guys! Don't you feel lucky? i wrote before i got 8 reviews. O well, what can i say? I had STAR testing (yawn) what a bore. So do you guys like it or what? remember this time **8 reviews!**


	24. Dreamless Sleep

The time between them and their duel between Lord Voldemort drew nearer and both Hermione and Draco could feel it. They spent all their free time practicing spells and hexes, many of which they thought would be useful although some where obviously placed in the book at random. For example, the no tasting spell, and the night vision one. But just to be safe, as Hermione told Draco 'better safe than sorry', they practiced each and every on of the hexes and spells until they were up to Hermione's standards.

Hermione's favorite hex was the mime hex, _mimicry._ She had to spend an hour explaining to Draco what exactly a "mime" was but even then he didn't seem to enjoy its irony as much as she. The mime hex would drop an invisible box around the person it was casted on continually until they could get out of it 3 times, 3 different ways. The box also blocked every spell shot from the person within it or until the counter curse was said.

Draco's favorite was_ Poena lux lucis, _or painful light. It only worked on someone evil, which made practicing it very difficult on Hogwarts grounds. They ended up collecting spiders and such and cursing them to be evil before attempting this hex. The hex burns a light from the inside of an evil creature's heart filling them with the pain that all of their past victims have felt. His favorite part, of course, was watching the spiders suffering from the pain of the poison they had shot into their countless victims. Hermione found this very gruesome, but Draco found it fascinating, and couldn't wait to put it on Voldemort.

The visits Iris and Aidan gave them became more frequent and more demanding. Instead of advice they became tests. Eventually Hermione and Draco's senses became so fine tuned they could tell when Iris or Aidan were going to appear and hex them as soon as they became visible.

Draco began falling even harder for Hermione and her for him. It seemed the more time they spent together the harder it was to be apart. Sure, to Hermione Draco could still be a self-absorbed prick. And to Draco Hermione could still be a little-miss-know-it-all but the more time together the harder it was for them to care about those traits.

In fact, Draco secretly started to smile whenever Granger would raise her hand, knowing the answer to the question that hadn't been finished. And Hermione started to smile back at him when he would brag to her about something he thought he had done that deserved praise.

It was one of those nights of late night hexes, and they were in the Room of Requirement. The room looked pretty much the same as it always did: perfect place for practicing, dueling, and researching, with of course, the bed, as always, a reminder of their subconscious thoughts.

They dueled using different hexes, laughing at how stupid the other person looked trying to get out of the invisible box, or trying to stand on jelly legs. Finally, exhausted and finished they collapsed next to each other on the stone floor in fits of laughter.

"Oh Draco, you should have seen the way you looked in the box!" She had a fresh peel of laughter erupt from her belly.

"Oh, yah? Well, you didn't see yourself acting all confused and not knowing where you were," He smiled, "Or for that matter, who I was."

"Oh really? What exactly did I do?" She asked wiping her eyes from the tears that had formed during her laughter.

"Well, at first you were scared of me… must have been intimidated by my good looks," he started. She snorted but he went on. "Well, then after a few seconds you started trying to seduce me. You were saying something like how incredibly handsome I was… and how I was the most stunning young man you've seen before." She started laughing again. "No really. Hermione you seemed very overcome with me looks. But of course, me being the gentleman I am," she rolled her eyes at this, "I immediately reversed the spell. I wouldn't want you to go any farther."

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Really, really."

She looked down in mock sadness. "Oh… so I guess… never mind…"

"Wait what?" He said confused at her reaction. He was expecting her to hex him or something, but this wasn't anticipated.

"Bullocks," She sat up. "I was just going to ask you to… well seeing as you stopped me before… I guess… well, lets just forget I said anything." She pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her wicked smile behind her knees.

"Wait, ask me to do what?" He asked but she just shook her head, trying to look mournful. "Ask me to do…" He looked at her cautiously as if for permission but then just went on looking at her slyly. "…this?" He took her hand and lightly pressed his lips against it. She suppressed a giggle, and shook her head no. "Hmm… what about this?" He kissed her on her forehead, barley brushing his lips against her skin. She shook her head again. "This?" He kissed her cheek but again she shook her head. "This?" He brought his lips to her nose. Finally she couldn't take it, she laughed, bringing her head up from her knees.

"Nuh-uh." She grinned.

"Oh, Hermione, you naughty, naughty girl." He smiled. "Could you have possibly meant…" He slowly brought his hand to the side of her cheek, his eyes looking deep into hers. She could feel his breath on her lips, and her eyes where threatening to close. "This?" he whispered before softly placing his lips upon hers. He paused enjoying the feeling of her supple lips against his own before he removed them. He opened his eyes to see hers were still shut. She seemed to shimmer with perfection. He wanted to kiss every bit of her, to her in his arms forever.

He was lost in her beauty but was slowly pulled back when he heard her mumble, "mhm." He smiled and kissed her again, taking pleasure in the feeling of electricity he felt running through his lips into his veins all over his body. He slightly opened his mouth and asked with his tongue to open hers. Her mouth readily opened and their tongues met. If he thought he might loose control before he was really worried now. He slid his tongue along hers, his hand sliding into her hair. He kissed her deeply wanting more, his desire for her only slightly satisfied he pulled away. He kissed her again just on her lips lightly.

"Keep your eyes closed." She nodded in response and he stood up and wrapped one arm under the bend of her knees and the other around her back. He lifted her off the ground and carried her over to the bed. He placed her gently on the bed but as soon as her skin touched the sheets, her eyes shot open.

"Draco..."

"It's ok. I just want you more comfortable. "He kissed her forehead before lying beside her. "I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to ok?" Her eyes still held a bit of fear, but mainly softened as she nodded. "I missed feeling you against me. I don't know why, but I feel really lonely every night when I go to bed, Hermione. Can we just lie by each other some?"

"Ok." She kissed him again on his lips. "I missed you too." She said as she moved down lightly resting her head on his chest, soaking in his scent. She closed her eyes, and matched his breathing. They lay like that next to each other for a long time, both wanting to know what the other was thinking, and feeling. But not knowing how the other would react.

They both fell asleep there, all thoughts of the duel coming up and their almost certaindeaths forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it! 8 review took way to long don't you think? Besides i've decided that alot of people are just prudes and dont like to review, and fine. I'm ok with that. So i'm shortening it from 8 to 6. We'll see how hard that one is. Because believe it or not, i do need SOME help. Ok... well there. 


	25. Faking a Fist Fight

_He was waiting for her, watching her do her side of the plan, but failing. She wasn't fast enough, and her breath was getting shallower. She had to run. Faster. She had to go faster. Evil was catching up to her. The one his heart loved was going to die; she had to get to him. But she couldn't seem to go faster. He stood helpless, watching the tears running down her cheek. _

"_Run Faster!" He cried at her. That's all she had to do, she was so close. He watched as she cried harder. "You won't make it." The portal was right next to him, he could feel it pulsating. He wouldn't leave without her, no way. But she didn't seem to have enough strength to reach it. Her body was shaking and trembling trying to stay on her feet. His heart went out to her. Oh god, she had to go faster._

"_I… can't." He could hear her panic in her voice. She looked into his eyes. "Please… wait." He reached out for her and then saw something that caught his eye. Evil had raised its wand. He heard _Avada kedavra_ and orbed as quick as he could. He had to imagine exactly what she was thinking to get inside her. Oh god, please be worried, he thought. Then he was in. Halleluiah. He used his spirit to strengthen her._

"_I'm here my love, do not despair. I will be with you always." He thought to her, knowing she would hear him. Telling her that he was still here. He felt her smile. He looked out through her eyes and could see Evil slowly walking toward her. His mincing laugh shot fear through her body and he could feel her fear. He told her what he knew would comfort her. "My love, you shall be safe. As long as I am here you will not be harmed." Again, she smiled. _

"_I love you, Aidan," She thought to him. He strengthened her again. Then heard her say "Any last words?" his mouth moving along with hers. _

_But Evil just laughed. _"_You silly girl." Draco heard. "You really think you and your little boy toy can kill ultimate Evil?"_

_That pissed him off. He sent another strong wave of energy through her, she started to circle around Evil, and he could feel her legs moving. "A. He is not my boy toy, he is my fiancé, get it right idiot." Draco smiled within her. "Who said I want to kill you? And C. You are NOT ultimate evil, trust me." She raised her wand and shouted, "Fontonata!"_

_Evil started melting… slowly. Draco could see his eyes start to dissolve and his arm drip. Evil looked at her and smiled. Well... what was left of his smile. "Clever girl. Who knew that Iris Granger was so strong? And vicious. But, not for long. Until your kin can love openly you shall never defeat me." And with that he stopped melting. He looked into her eyes, and stated simply with a drawl of disgust hinting through, "Aidan Malfoy, how nice to see you again." And then he shimmered out. _

Draco woke up and rolled over, expecting Hermione to be gone, and a note left for him. He opened his eyes and almost jumped. She lay next to him, her eyes open watching him. The room was still warm and the covers were now over them. She smiled slightly and he felt even warmer. This was how he wanted to wake up every day. She scooted over toward him and lay with her head only a few inches away from hers.

"Draco, I had that dream again last night." Her smile slowly faltered a little.

"Me too." He stroked her hair gently.

"I'm kind of scared…" She closed her eyes, taking comfort in his touch.

"Yah, but I'll be here for you. I'm not going anywhere." He told her looking at her face, staring everywhere for a hint of the fear she confessed to. But of course he could find none. "I promise."

She nodded and flipped over so her back was to his chest. Then she scooted back so that her back was against his chest. The warmth of his body and the scent of him instantly calmed all of her fears. She closed her eyes, and reviewed the dream. Every word replayed in her head. Every scene, every feeling, again. But she wouldn't let it distract her. She knew that there must be a reason for them to be getting the dreams, yet she couldn't find out exactly what. They ended up having to get ready for classes, and parted their own ways. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before steeping outside of the room.

* * *

He slicked back his hair and went to potions, waiting for her to come in. They were both silently ignoring each other, yet not, when she finally realized why she had been getting the dreams. She didn't know what to do though, because she needed to tell him but she knew that she would have to tell him in person, not by paper. She ripped outa piece of parchmentand quickly wrote to him. 

_Draco I need you to call me a Mud blood._

_What? No._

_Damn it, Draco, this isn't the time for being a good guy. Just call me it now!_

_You better have somewhere to go with this._

_I do._

_Alright, but I don't mean it._

_CALL ME IT._

Draco looked over at her, and saw the determination in her eyes. "You dirty little mud blood?" He quietly said to her, his eyes confused, and a little hurt.

"What did you call me Malfoy?" She yelled at him, telling him with her eyes to talk louder. She looked a little out of the corner of her eye and saw the Professor Snape was at full attention.

"I called you just what you are, Granger., a filthy little mud blood." He sneered, but his eyes still clearly wrote how much he didn't want to do this.

"You bastard!" He sprung from his chair and jumped on him, punching him in the stomach. Draco's breath escaped from his lips and he looked at her completely baffled. "Hit me back!" She hissed in his ear.

"No!" He hissed back. Her eyes became full of determination. She punched him again.

"YES."She whispered violently in his ear.He pushed her off of him, and pretended to hit her back. She fell back like he had, and it was all he could do from asking her if she was ok.

"Malfoy, Granger, ENOUGH! I am ashamed of you, both of you to Professor Dumbledore's room, and 50 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor." He was standing at his desk. They both got up and walked out the door.

* * *

"Damn it Hermione that hurt!" He complained rubbing his stomach gently as they walked to the Professor Dumbledore's room. 

"Yah, well you aren't that great at fighting, Draco. You would think you would have more experience, considering you're in Slytherin." She teased. She ran her hand over her fist. "That hurt me too."

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I know why we've been getting those dreams. They aren't to forewarn us of something. They are to _tell us to do _something." She stopped him from walking trying to get her point across.

"Ok, and you figured out what it was?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" He asked, more than curious. She looked around, and saw the perfect opportunity.

"This." She pulled him in front of a window to a class room, where the students inside could see, and kissed him passionately, her hands on the back of his head pulling him into her. His body responded before he could think of what they were doing and kissed her back his hands running through her hair and then up and down her body. He moaned into her mouth and she ended the kiss. Then, she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the window, smiling wickedly. As soon as they were out of view of the class, she turned back to him. "Do you think they saw that?"

"Who DIDN'T?" He asked her wiping his mouth against the back of his sleeve.

"Good."

"I still don't get it, besides embarrassing the shit out of me, what were you trying to do?"

"In the dream Evil says '_Until your kin can love openly you shall never defeat me.' _Remember?" She asked him.

"Oh… yah! Wait, I get it now. So we have to just tell everyone at Hogwarts that we are in love, which by the way is something I've wanted to do, then we can defeat him!" She smiled.

"Yep." She kissed him again. "This should be fun." They walked toward Dumbledore's office together, hand in hand. "Merlin, Harry and Ron are going to _kill me._"

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you guys for your reviews! Thank you thank you thank you! So you like? haha this was so fun to write. Ok, well we'll do 6 again even though, hizzah, i got more than that last time. ) I LOVE YOU GUYS! 


	26. Unicorn Pies

The whole school was buzzing with the rumor floating around that Draco and Hermione had snogged right in front of a classroom. Even as they walked to Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore himself was getting the news from the paintings. He sat back in his chair, a small smile forming behind his white beard. _So it has come to pass_, he thought. _Took them long enough.

* * *

_

Draco and Hermione stood outside the gargoyle door their hands beginning to sweat in each others. Hermione absent mindedly unwound her hand from his and wiped it on her robes. She stared at the gargoyle and Draco stared at her. Both at a loss of ideas for what they should say to their headmaster. All of a sudden the gargoyle spun revealing a stairway.

"Might as well come in, instead of stand outside for the rest of the day." They heard Dumbledore's voice echo down. Hermione closed her eyes and prepared herself. Then, after sending Draco a fake cheerful look, she placed her foot on the first step, and started to ascend to his office, Draco trailing behind her.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his chair, slightly leaning back, a small smirk hidden under his beard. His hands were lightly clasped on his lap as if he were just getting ready to have a cup of tea. The two of them stood before him for a few seconds before he motioned for them to sit down. Then he sat forward on his chair, and spoke softly to the two of them. "Professor Snape said that you two have gotten yourselves into a fist fight." He looked at Draco. Draco's hidden emotions somewhat surfaced under the Professors gaze. He was happy to see intimidation, and respect, yet a little surprised to see guilt. Then he looked at Hermione. She looked as if she had just swallowed a huge piece of cake. That is was good while it lasted but it was starting to get ugly. He smiled_. Oh, if only they knew_, he thought. _Yet they mustn't know._

"I also know that you had a good reason for it, even though violence is not the answer." He smiled to himself. "So you will only get 2 hours of detention. Which you will both serve together. You will clean up Hagrid's unicorn pen. The muggle way." Draco looked disgusted and Hermione appreciative. "Now go."

* * *

Draco stood by Hermione as she reached her hand toward the unicorn that was in fact ignoring her. "Stuck up little creatures aren't they?" He said to her. "All that beauty must go straight to their horn."

Hermione stopped her attempts but left her arm hanging as she turned to him. "Reminds me of someone though… I can't put my finger on it." She teased.

"Oh really? Me too, she seemed to like to show off to Slytherins I believe." He smiled back.

"Oh we must be thinking of two different people because I was thinking of a male." She turned back to the unicorn watching it strut across the pasture. "Blonde hair, stunning blue-grey eyes, very, very stuck up. But once you get past that, he seems to be a decent person." She bent down and picked up some barley, and the unicorn turned to her and took a few bites of it from her hand. "Ah, see much like this." He was quiet, and after a few seconds she turned to him.

"You are comparing me to a unicorn. That hurts." The unicorn huffed. Hermione gave him the rest of the barley and then turned to face him.

"Oh come on you big baby." She picked up two shovels and tossed one at Draco. "Stop your fussing and show me your muscles."

"I thought you'd never ask." He grinned at her, flexed, and then turned to the pen which the unicorn was in overnights. "Oh, that is bloody disgusting." Hermione laughed and opened the pen, walking in around numerous droppings.

"Where's your stomach?"

"In. My. Throat." He followed her in carefully, stepping cautiously around each and every dropping. Then his foot sunk in one that he hadn't seen. He looked down at his now unicorn pie covered shoe. He dropped the shovel and turned from her. As he heaved the acid in his stomach, she just laughed, and started shoveling.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey you guys i'm sooooooooooooooo sorry that i didnt' review sooner! Please forgive me! I was gone for a week and i couldn't get to any computer... or electricity whatsoever for that matter. Anyway. I hope you liked this. Review PLEASE!


	27. Malfoy's Goods

Hermione dragged herself up the stairs the Gryffindor passageway. She was sweaty, and tired, and just wanted to go take a shower and then sleep until school started again. She looked at the painting, and the fat lady stared back at her.

"Don't you look beautiful today," she said sarcastically. The fat lady tossed her head back letting her hair fall down over her shoulders.

"Butterbeesa." Hermione said watching her. The painting slowly creaked open and Hermione placed her hand on the frame about to go in. Then she leaned around and faced the fat lady. "Sirius Black." The fat lady's eyes grew wide and she looked around wildly as if expecting a lunatic to jump out and slash her. Hermione smiled and then walked into the common room.

There, sitting on two of the many couches and lounge chairs, were the two people she really didn't want to see: Harry and Ron. She could tell just by looking at them that they were furious. She felt her shoulders slump as she walked toward them, unable to think of anything that would be able to get her out of this situation without feeling their wrath. So instead of turning and running, as she wanted to, she calmly sat down on the lounge chair farthest away from them, yet still facing them. They stared at her, fire burning behind their eyes, and she all of a sudden felt quite defensive. They had no right to be so angry at her for being _happy._ The silence was unbearable though, so she spoke first.

"I suppose you heard what happened." She said quietly, knowing the answer.

"Yes Hermione. We heard what _happened_." Ron said fiercly. She looked at him a little surprised. Sure she knew that he would be angry but fuming with rage was a different thing.

"We also heard that you were the one who kissed him first." Harry said in a low voice.

"And who told you that?"

"Cho."

"Oh." She held back a smile that she had just rhymed but she knew now would definitely not be a good time to say that. "So?" She tried harder not to smile. _Must be the stress_, she thought.

"So? SO? Hermione I thought we could trust you!" Ron yelled.

"YOU CAN."

"Oh yah? I can't trust anyone who trusts a Malfoy." Harry spat at her.

"Well then its your fault, isn't it?" She sunk back into the chair her hands crossed over her chest. "You don't know him like I do, Harry."

"I don't think I want to." He said sarcastically. She tried hard not to get up and hit him but instead she pressed her arms against herself harder.

"Harry, be reasonable. You know that there is _some_ good in everyone. I happened to find it in Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Well, we don't go around snogging him, Hermione, so we wouldn't know the 'good' he has to offer." Harry stated in a disgusted voice. Ron made a gagging noise, and his face turned a faint shade of purple and then green as if it couldn't decide which would be better, suffocating or throwing up.

"You know that's not what I meant." She tried to say in an unruffled tone.

"Are you sure? Because that must be the thing I can picture him being 'good' about." Harry taunted her.

"Ew." Ron paled.

"Or maybe you're _shagging_ him. Maybe _that's_ what he is good at."

"Harry. Stop." He gagged. "I'm begging of you."

"Is that it? Is that the highlight of Malfoy's goods? Is hethe kingin the sack Hermione? Because, hell, I know a thousand girls who would love to know that!" Ron moaned, trying to keep the contents of his stomach inside of his stomach.

"Damn it. Don't you see? You guys are so blinded by your idiotic childish fights that you can't even accept him."

"We don't want to accept him."Ron said obviously trying to calm his voice, and his stomach.

"Well, I want you to. Please, for me?" She asked practically begging.

"No." Harry said shortly.

"Please?"

"No." Ron repeated in Harry's tone.

"Fine." She stood up. "If that's how you want to do it, then that's how it will be. Oh, and have fun studying… by yourselves. Good luck passing without me." She sent them a smirk that showed them she had been hanging out with Malfoy for a little too long. Then she walked past them as if she didn't care and as if the talk they had just had was unimportant to her. As she walked towards the girls dormitories she literally bumped into Ashlee who was walking down from them.

"I'm sorry they're like this, Hermione."

"I'm sure you are." Hermione said sarcastically. "It must hurt you ohso bad." She pushed past her and into the dormitories, closing the door harshly behind her. She leaned against the door telling herself she wouldn't cry… and trying so hard not to.

* * *

**A/N: **There we have it. Malfoy's Goods. hahah i love the title even though this chapter is kinda depressing. Anyway. Review! I mean it. yes you. I can see you. Hit the little button and review. Don't be stupid. Dont... Yes hit the button. Dooo ittttt.


	28. The Begrudged Truce

Harry sat in the chair by himself watching the fire burn within the fireplace. Ron was on the other side of the room with Ashlee but he felt as if he was alone. He was so confused. Why would Hermione even _get_ with someone like Malfoy? All those years of hating and scoffing at him and now she was snogging him in front of a whole classroom. Right after they had had a fistfight in potions, mind you. It didn't make sense. _Maybe she started the fight. _He thought. _No, because Draco called her a mudblood. Yes, but he didn't sound like he meant it. Since when have I called him Draco? Since Hermione started to love him. LOVE HIM? …Yes I suppose she loves him. I don't see how she could. That isn't the point. I shouldn't care who she loves as long as she is happy. But he can't possibly make her happy, can he? _He looked over at Ron and Ashlee. Ron was sitting on a chair and Ashlee was on his lap, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. _Well I know that Ron is completely different around Ashlee than he is around me. But Draco? I mean seriously, I cannot even begin to fathom Draco being a good person. He was never a good person to me. But maybe he is to Hermione. In fact now that I think about it I don't think he has insulted her at all this year. No… Could he really be in love with her?_ He shook his head and stood from his seat. Things were getting way too complicated. "Gnite." He halfheartedly said to the couple, which both sent a mumbled reply he could only imagine meant goodnight. He dragged himself up the stairs towards the boys' dormitories, only stopping to pause looking in the direction of the girls dormitories before turning toward his own and continuing on. _Now you did it, Harry. She hates you now._ He sighed and opened the door to the boys' dormitories. _Damnit.

* * *

_

Harry lay awake in bed, wondering where he went wrong in the friendship. He knew of course that Hermione loved him… as sister-brother type love of course. But that was what bothered him. If she loved him like that wouldn't she take his opinion to heart? Wouldn't she allow him to speak his mind, and so on and so forth? _She has. _He thought. _I haven't done that for her. No wonder she is livid._ He turned over in his bed unable to find a comfortable spot. _Oh, Hermione. What am I supposed to do?_ He imagined what she would say, and instantly wished he had not of thought of what she would say. He could picture her with her hand on his. 'Harry,' she would say 'You should just give him a chance. I mean hell, maybe I'm right.' And then he could picture her smiling warmly at him in an effort to make him smile. _Maybe I should give Draco a chance. No, no, no, no, no, no! _He banged his head simultaneously into the pillow with each_ no_ that shot into his mind. _Yes._ He stopped. Did he just agree with himself? He sat up in bed. _Yes, maybe I should. I mean hell Hermione has always had a good aspect of people. I mean really she has. _

He looked over at the boys sleeping around him. Seamus was snoring loudly, which meant even if he did make some ruckus no one would discern it from the snoring. He hopped out of bed eagerly. He tiptoed over to his trunk and slowly undid each latch, jumping a little when they clicked out of place. Then he lifted the lid and rested it against the wall. Robes… no, invisibility cloak… no, quills… yes, parchment… yes, ink… yep. He pulled these three items out and then pushed his invisibility cloak back down under random pieces of clothing and such. Then he closed the lid and placed the objects on the lid. He dipped his quill in the ink and then let it hover over the parchment. One drop of ink hit the parchment and then splattered a little. _What am I supposed to write? Dear Draco, I'm giving you a chance. Don't fuck with me. Love always, Harry? No... That didn't sound right. I suppose I should just write what I'm thinking…_

His quill touched the parchment and started to write furiously. When he was finally done with it he looked down and read it silently to himself.

Draco,

I do not want to be your friend. In fact, I cannot think of a day in my life where I will ever want to be that. But you are dating one of my best friends, and she has asked me to try and… "accept" you. So this is your chance. Either you prove to me that you are what Hermione says you are, or you screw up (which might I add I think you will) and prove that I am right and Hermione is wrong. I am trusting you, which in itself is almost unbelievable. So you had better not ruin this because you will never, I repeat for infuses, _never_ get another chance. Don't screw up.

Your… acquaintance,

Harry Potter

P.S. I still hold up my offer. If you hurt Hermione in any way whatsoever, your life will officially be hell on earth. What can I say, there are some perks to being famous.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG I love you guys. I got so many reviews i thought i was delusional! Thank you thank you thank you! As you can see it really motivated me to keep writing. Hint hint nudge nudge wink wink Ok REVIEW and i'll love you forever! 


	29. PPS I hate you

Draco awoke to the sound of light tapping on his window. He rolled over. "Five minutes." He mumbled. _Tap, tap, tap. _"UGH. Fine! I'm UP! Are you happy NOW!" He turned wildly to see who was tapping only to see a beautiful snowy owl looking at him with wide eyes. She watched him for a second before cautiously leaning forward and tapping once more on the window. He slightly smiled and walked over to the window, shoving up the window and allowing the bird to fly in. She landed on his dresser by his bed and reluctantly held out her leg. Draco smiled and undid the letter from it and softly stroked her feathers as he sat back down on his bed. "You're a pretty bird." He cooed to her. "And I can't believe I'm talking to a bird." He smiled. "I've been hanging out with Hermione for a little too long." The owl ruffled her feathers. "Oh you know Hermione? I was just being sarcastic, don't worry." He stroked her feathers a little longer before looking down at the letter in his hands. The envelope said simply:

To - Draco Malfoy

From – Harry Potter.

Just open the bloody letter.

Draco smirked at the letter, and then faced the bird on his dresser. "You're Potter's bird?" She hooted. "I see. Do you think I should open it?" He asked her even though they both knew that he would in fact open the letter. She shifted her weight a little. "Alright. Want to hear it?" He could have sworn if owls could smile she would be doing just that. She hooted and bobbed her head. "Ok, ok. But just so you know Potter doesn't exactly fancy me." He winked at her and opened the letter. He read it out loud to her, stopping to laugh a little at some parts.

When he finally finished it he pulled out some parchment, ink and a quill. "Told you he doesn't like me." He dipped his quill in the ink and then placed it on the parchment. "Mind if I'm a little rude back to him?" She shifted her weight. "Ok I won't be too harsh, but I don't want him to think I'm doing this generously. Got to keep up my evil pretenses you know." He winked at her and then started writing. His handwriting was in fact much different that Harry's. Harry's was more of a chicken scratch while Draco's was more of a greeting card font. Although of course, Draco wouldn't know that, seeing as the greeting card company I am speaking of is in fact a muggle greeting card company, and Draco does not enjoy muggles. So I doubt that he would get a muggle greeting card. Unless of course it is a wizard who was trying to annoy him. But of course this is completely besides thepoint.The owl nibbled at her feathers as he wrote, a little impatient to get out of the dungeons. She never really liked it down there, and wasn't to happy when Harry sent her to give Draco the letter. From everything she had heard about this boy who was as of now grinning at the piece of parchment he was writing on, she thought he would be a foul boy. But he seemed quite pleasant and he was in fact growing on her. The quill stopped and he folded up the parchment and placed it in an envelope, on which he wrote:

To – Harry Potter

From- Draco Malfoy

Read it to your owl.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed watching the open window expectantly. He was so nervous that he had refused to go to breakfast with his friends saying that he hadn't been feeling well. Which of course was partially true seeing as his stomach was twisted into a knot. He thought he heard a hooting in a distance and stood from his bed walking over to his window. "Hedwig!" He smiled as she flew to the window seal. He held out his arm which she stood on and transferred her over to his trunk on which he set her down. "Read it to your owl? He wants me to read my letter to you?" He looked down at Hedwig curiously but she just looked up at him innocently. "Whatever." Harry ripped open the envelope and read the letter out loud to Hedwig.

Dear "Chosen One",

I accept your proposition as an acquaintance and do not hesitate to inform you that I, Draco Malfoy, would love nothing more than to never speak to you again, never see you, and never ever hold a truce with you. But, as we have both realized in our own ways, this is not a possibility. So I hereby offer my word, through this letter, that I will be nothing but gentlemanly toward you. But of course the deal starts after this letter, so I will get out all of what I might be thinking for however long this truce may last. By the way, don't even think that I would shake on it. That is a muggle thing, not to mention, I would have to touch you. I don't think so. Not even you, Potty, could get that lucky.

I believe you know that Hermione and I are indeed 'going out.' I would like to set some things about our relationship straight. Sound good? No? Like I give a damn what you think.

One: Hermione and I are indeed in love. No I am not using her to get to you. I do not want to get to you. I do not want anything to do with you. Not to mention, no offence to Hermione, I do not need to use her to upset you. We both know how easily I can do that.

Two: I do not give a bloody care what you think she and I should or should not do. If I hear that you have told her to do anything concerning our relationship this truce is officially off, and anything that we have agreed upon will become unagreed and you shall regret that decision for the rest of your life, however long or short it may be.

Three: Do not look at me like I am the scum of the universe. We both know that it is in fact you who holds that occupation as of now, and I am not entering any applications at this time. So drop it.

Four: If I have to accept you than you bloody well had better accept me. No dirty looks, no scoffs in my direction, no making your snakes attack me with that dreadfully annoying parseltongue "gift" you were so graciously given.

And of course last but not least, unless of course we are talking about you, in which case it would be least, Five: If you have something to say to me, say it _to_ me. My girlfriend is not a messenger, she is a smart, talented, beautiful girl, who might I add, may have a lack of taste in friends, but that is as easy to overlook as it is to overlook her unbelievably bothersome friends. So do not complain to her about my behavior, and I shall not complain to her about yours. From her point of view we are all chummy together.

I regret to inform you that this letter is indeed coming to a close. I know that I will be sad to see it flying away attached to this ruddy owl's leg. (The only reason she is ruddy is because she belongs to you, scar face. If she didn't I would say that she is a beautiful owl, with a wonderful personality. But she happens to belong to you so she is in fact ruddy.)

I hope you have enjoyed reading this letter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Well, actually to be all honest and truthful I hope you hated reading this letter. That would, in fact, make my day. But I shall never know because this letter shall never come up in our pleasant conversations that we shall soon be holding. Am I right? Of course I am.

Your reluctant acquaintance,

Who is only doing this because of love,

The love of which is NOT directed towards you in any way,

Draco Malfoy.

P.S. Warning: This is a threat. If you so much as take a hair from Hermione's head without her consent you will in fact be oh so very sorry. I happen to know someone who can castrate a boy in the space of 5 hours with a spoon, and he owes me a favor. What can I say? There are perks to being the son of a death eater. So unless you never want grandchildren I suggest you be awfully careful.

P.P.S. I hate you.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh i loved writing this. haha. Thanks so much for your guys' reviews. They've kept me writing. Please REVIEW more. And i will in fact keep writing. Thanks a bunches. (HAHA guess what? Over 1,450 words!) 


	30. Butterfingers

Draco lay back in his bed satisfied. _Feels good. _He smiled and got up changing into jeans and a tighter black shirt, and then pulling his robes on overtop. He had always had a sweet spot for muggle clothing. No, not muggles. Just their clothing. Much more… showy. Robes didn't do much for the figure. He looked into the mirror smiling his many different smiles, practicing for what he had to do next. Draco Malfoy would be the first Slytherin ever to sit at a Gryffindor table.

* * *

Harry walked with Hermione, Ron and Ashlee toward the Great Hall. Or rather, Ashlee and Ron walked ahead of them a little, and Hermione walked briskly as to try to avoid any conversation with Harry. Harry had to trot to keep up with her pace. "Hermione…. Hermione! Look ok? Hermione!" She pushed past him walking faster. "I'm sorry!" She stopped so abruptly. He walked toward her, slowly breathing trying to settle his heart. They had been going at this pace since the Gryffindor common room.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked a little quiet but obviously still a little angry at him.

"I said I'm sorry." Harry said putting his arm out to touch her shoulder but she pulled it out of his reach. "I'm going to try for you Hermione. Ok? I'm sorry. Really, I am. I shouldn't hold you back. Ok? I get it." She smiled weakly at him. "Just be careful." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She sarcastically said. "Are you coming?" She motioned toward the Gryffindor table.

"Yah, I'll be there in a second. I just want to go look for some… thing." He said. She looked at him curiously and then shrugged to tired to care, and walked in sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

Harry waited by the entrance, waited and waited. _Damnit, Draco. _He thought. Then all of a sudden he saw Draco strutting down the hallway. Harry walked quickly over to him. "Draco."

"Oh I see we are on a first name basis, H-a-rr-ee." Draco said with a fake trouble pronouncing his name. "I'm so glad. Potter was getting old."

"Haha. I just wanted to tell you… well I just wanted to make sure… the truce is still on right?" Harry asked fumbling for words.

"Yes, Hairy. The truce is still on." Draco said as he got closer to the Great Hall, trying so hard to keep sarcasm out of his voice.

"I promise I'll keep it. Cross my heart, hope to die."

"Ah yes, but we mustn't get our hopes up."

"Hardy-har-har." Harry pretended to laugh.  
Draco winked at Harry and then walked straight over to the Gryffindor table where a very stunned Hermione sat. From her point of view of course Harry and Draco were holding a very civil conversation, if not friendly. She watched Draco walk toward her, her mouth gaping. When he reached her he smiled and tapped her jaw, which she immediately closed. He kissed her softly on the lips. "Hullo love. How did you sleep last night?" The whole hall was immediately in a silence. They stared at Hermione to see her reaction.

"Very well indeed. And you, dear?" She said smiling, trying hard not to laugh.

"Could have been better. But I'm still here." He kissed her on the cheek and then turned to Neville, who was only one of the many students staring at the couple. "Neville could you pass the butter, please?" Neville's eyes got wide and he nodded picking up the butter and handing it to Draco, his hands shaking. "Thank you." At this Neville pulled his hand away and nodded briskly not looking at him. Hermione thread her hand within Draco's and went back to eating her breakfast. Draco picked up the toast and using the butter buttered it and then took a bite. He looked over his shoulder to where Harry was standing. "Harry, I'm sure there is enough room for you here." He motioned to Lavender. "Could you scoot down just a bit?" Lavender hurriedly scooted down as if she had wanted to do that since he sat down but couldn't figure out a way to do it politely. "There we have it Harry. Sit, sit." Draco padded the spot on the bench that Lavender had just vacated. Harry seemed a bit weary but still sat next to him nonetheless.

"So…" Harry said obviously trying to start up conversation, mostly trying to break the silence that still was over the whole great hall.

"There is a quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw this Friday, right?" Draco asked politely.

"Yep."

"Good luck at that, Harry."

"Err… thanks… Draco." Finally after a few more minutes of gawking, the rest of the school returned to their meals. Little pieces of conversation floated over to their table.

"Merlin, I can't believe they are going out."

"Who would have guessed?"

"I mean, honestly, her… and him?"

"I know so unlikely."

"He's actually dating that mudblood?" At this last one Draco's eyes shot up with fury. He made eye contact with Pansy who was sitting at the Slytherin table glaring at him. Draco watched her for a second before turning to Hermione.

"Hermione?" She looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"You have some butter on your chin, love." He wiped it off with him thumb.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He smiled back at her, kissing her forehead suddenly. "You look beautiful, today. As usual." She blushed furiously and returned back to her breakfast with a small smile on her lips. He looked back at Pansy who was staring at him in shock. He smiled and made a rude gesture in her direction before turning back to Harry and talking about quidditch.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you guys SOO much for your reviews! Please keep going! haha its keeping me going... lol THANKS! 


	31. Darker than Blood

Draco and Hermione spent the day together after classes practicing again their spells. (**A/N**: They use the book still to cross check but they have memorized the spells in it already.) Hermione wasn't really getting into it, her head still swamped with the fact that Harry and Draco became civil and almost friendly overnight. She looked at him while he was trying to stand on the jelly legs that she had given him for the 3rd time in a row. He was holding himself up on the table his legs bending and flopping backwards, forwards and side to side. He pointed his wand at his legs, and said the counter-curse. Then he looked up at her. "Hermione, I can tell you're really not putting your heart into this are you?" He asked her stomping his feet lightly trying to get used to putting his weight on them again.

"No not really. Sorry, it's just… I feel like something's going to happen soon." She said flopping down on the silken bed. "It's hard to concentrate when I think that he's going to drop in any second and kill us."

"Ah." He turned from Hermione. "Accio quill." He said softly so Hermione wouldn't be able to hear him. A quill floated out of Hermione's pack and flew toward Draco.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione screamed at the quill, which stopped mid-air. Draco turned toward her.

"Ok, Hermione, you definitely need a break." He walked to her and took her hand in his. "Come on." He walked her slowly out the door. "I'll show you something." He walked her slowly down the stairs from the room of requirement, and slowly through secret passages as to avoid Filch. "Cover your eyes." She closed her eyes slowly and then placed her hands over them.

"I'm trusting you."

"Course you are." He looked at her hand, and saw the ring that had brought them together. He smiled and kissed her fingers softly and then he walked her slowly outside. She heard a faint crackling and stopped.

"Draco whasthat?" She asked worry creeping into her voice.

"Shh, its part of the surprise." He rubbed his hand softly on her back as to comfort her and then walked closer to the lake. He heard her take a deep breath before nodding. "It's ok. I won't let anything happen to you Hermione I promise."

"I know, stupid. I'm just nervous." He could imagine her rolling her eyes at this. He smiled. The crackling got a little louder and she slowed down a little. "Can I open my eyes soon?" she said hesitantly.

"Hold on just a few more steps ok?"

"Ok…" He lead her right before the lake and the stopped her.

"One more thing before you can open your eyes alright? I need you to sit down and then lay back." He told her encouragingly squeezing her hand.

"Draco!"

"It's a _surprise_ and I'm not going to shag you with your eyes closed. I intend doing that when you can look at me back." She pushed her hand into the air where she had heard his voice and hit him in the chest.

"Pervert." She sat down.

"Don't you love it?" He said. She could hear him smiling and smiled back. "Lay down and then you can open your eyes."

"Ugh. Fine." She lay back. The cool grass tickled her neck. She pulled her hands away from her face and opened her eyes. "Merlin." She whispered.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He smiled and sat besides her looking up at the sky. Beautiful lights seemed to dance across it twirling slowly back and forth. "The northern lights."

"Oh Merlin Draco… They are sooo beautiful."

"Actually, its only Draco. Dra-co." He looked at her and she looked up at him matching his smirk.

"Ha-ha-ha." She lifted herself up on her elbows and kissed him gently on the lips. "They're beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Anything for you." He winked at her and then placed himself on his elbows like she was. Together they lay there watching a variety of colors moving across the sky, as if painted there carefully by an artist. He looked down around the lake watching the lights reflection on the cool water's surface. He watched it for a while before looking at Hermione. The lights were nothing compared to her beauty. Her soft chestnut hair framed her delicate face so well. He didn't even want to blink; afraid he might miss something important. Then he saw something past her. A rose bush. Since when had they grown roses on Hogwarts grounds? Especially by the lake! He stood up and started to walk towards it.

"Draco?" She watched him walking away for a few steps before pushing herself up and following him. "Draco, what is it? Draco?" He didn't answer her, but he did look over his shoulder for a second to look at her. She jogged a few steps to reach him. "Draco!"

"Something isn't right." He said in a monotone. She looked into his face and saw fear.  
"Draco I don't get it." She looked at where he had been walking. "Look…" She walked closer to the rose bush. One particular rose was a dark shade of red. _Almost black,_ she thought. _It's so beautiful._ She walked closer.

"Hermione I think we should go back…" Draco said uncertainly.

"No. I want to look at this." She walked closer, drawn into the dark rose. "Look, its such a deep shade of crimson… darker than blood even." Draco was the one who snapped out of it first.  
"Hermione. Don't touch that!"

"Why? It's so beautiful."

"Just.. Don't touch it!" Even as he said these words she reached out with her hand to touch the rose. "Hermione STOP!" He grabbed her shoulder just as her fingertips contacted the rose petal. He felt a familiar tug around his navel as if a fishing hook was pulling him somewhere. Somewhere he was sure he really didn't want to go.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey I'm going out of town this weekend so I thought i should put something up before i left so i wasn't review-raped. Thank you so much Stackles for the Northern lights idea. haha i had something else planed but this fit much better. Did i do ok at describing them? I've never seen them before. They sound beautiful though... haha ok anyway. Review if you want another chapter!


	32. Life is the Pits

When Draco opened his eyes, he immediately wanted to close them again. They were in a dungeon from what he could gather. And they were bound and gagged. He looked over at Hermione expecting to see fear in her eyes, but surprised to see her seething with anger. Literally, seething. She looked at him and nodded as an acknowledgement of his presence. But right after she peered around the room as if taunting the person who brought them there to step out of the shadows. No one came forward. Finally after at least 5 minutes of her angry stare, she dropped it and scooted closer to Draco. (A hard and difficult task when your arms and legs were bound let me tell you.) She motioned with her head for him to flip over on his side so his back was facing her. He almost declined seeing as that would put him in a very awkward position if Sir Voldy were to walk in. But he realized this was something she really wanted so he accepted it, and rolled on his side. He felt her face against his hands, which were bound behind his back, and wondered what she was doing. She rubbed her face against his fingers a few times before he realized that she was trying to get her gag off. He assisted her some by threading his fingers underneath her gag and helping her slowly pull it off of her mouth and down around her neck. As soon as it was off she took a deep breath as if it had hindered her breathing. "Draco I'm so sorry…" He rolled over to face her, nodding slightly as an acceptance of her apology. "Here let me help you." She leaned forward, and for a split second he thought she was about to kiss him, until she bit down carefully on his gag, as to not bite his skin. Then she tugged it down over his chin until it hung loosely around his neck.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, worried.

"Yah, I'm fine." She sat back against the wall they had been previously leaned against. "That son of a bitch must have stunned us as soon as we got in here." He looked at her surprised that she still wasn't feeling or at least showing any of the fear that he felt.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Like hell I am. But I'm more pissed off that he interrupted us when I was having such a great time. He's going to pay for that, that bastard." He tried hard not to laugh at that comment, wondering what Voldemort would say if he could only see her now.

"Ok, he'll pay I promise." He nudged her slightly with his shoulder.

"Yah, he will. First I'll conjure up a knife, a dull one mind you." She said at him before looking back out into the darkness. "And then I'd slowly but surely cut off that little piece of extra skin that he calls his 'manhood.' Oh yes I will." She said threateningly to the darkness. "Not that he will miss it, of course, seeing as he never uses it. It will just be harder for him to aim while peeing. Although I doubt that's much of a talent to brag about." She ranted. "Ohhh, you just wait asshole. Just you wait."

"Ok… Hermione, I think he gets it." He nudged her again. "Hold on something's poking me." He shifted around with his bound hands and pulled out the stick that had been protruding into his spine. His wand. He rolled his eyes to himself. This guy was so idiotic; leave the victims with their wands. _I mean really how amateur can you get? _He nudged Hermione again, but she ignored him. He nudged her again a little harder and she almost fell over, barley catching her balance. She turned to him.

"And what the _hell_ was that for?" She looked at him. He widened his eyes and looked down at his wand as if to say: _Check it out._ She snorted at the stupidity and looked away into the darkness. After a few seconds of no one coming, she moved her hands around her back, found her wand, pulled it out of her pocket and then picked it up from where it had fallen. Then she leaned over in Draco's ear and whispered "This is so bloody pathetic I actually almost feel bad about using these." She paused. "Key word: almost." Then she grinned at him, and then pointed her wand (which was behind her back) toward the ropes around his arms. "Diffindo." The ropes immediately split in half and Draco rubbed his wrists and ankles gently. Then he returned the favor and split both of the ropes that bound her legs and wrists. "Thanks."

"No problem." He stood up and wavered a little on his feet before offering his hand to her, which she took. When they were both standing, Draco pointed his wand toward the darkness. "Lumos." The dungeon lit up, and they were both relieved to see that no on was in the room but them.

"Now what?" Hermione asked stroking the blood back into her hands.

"No clue. Come on lets see where we are." He took one of her hands in his, the other holding his wand in front of him. They walked along the walls, hoping to stay out of the way of any booby traps that Voldemort might have set. As they were walking he felt something move underneath his feet and looked down just in time to see the stone floor move creating a hole that was rapidly growing bigger. "Hermione back up." He tried to say calmly but failed. She looked over his shoulder and saw the hole. She practically dragged him backwards into a corner watching the hole grow larger and closer toward them.

"What should we do!" Hermione asked frantically as the hole widened.

"Well, there's no other way out… maybe we should jump in it." Draco said after a few seconds of watching it.

"You're insane aren't you? I got stuck with an insane person. Just my flucking luck." She leaned her head backwards as if she were talking to God. "You jerk."

"I'm not insane. Look, one way or another we are going to have to get to Voldemort. And I don't think he is going to let it be easy. This is probably just an obstacle we have to get through… he's hoping we get injured or something. Less of a threat."

"Ok, so that makes sense. But what are we going to do about that!" She pointed toward the hole. "There's nothing we can see down there. It's a bloody pit."

"Uh… uh… wait! I got it. The cushioning charm."

"What?"

"Its for broomsticks… to make them more comfortable."

"I know that! But how will it work, you can't see the bottom."

"I just have to imagine it, alright!"

"Ok. Here's your chance now." They both looked at the hole with now was the size of the room blocking off any way of running. There was only about a foot left of stone between them and the hole. Draco took a deep breath and pointed to the middle of the hole and downwards with his wand.

"Mollis!" He shouted into the hole. Nothing seemed to happen but he closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "Get ready to jump." He put his wand into his pocket and waited until she did the same. He took his hand in hers. "Hermione?"

"Yah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." They smiled at each other for a few seconds before remembering what they had to do.

"Ok on three. One, two, three!" They both jumped together into the black pit.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't kill me. haha Ok now to answer some questions. Yah the rose was in fact a portkey. How it got there is unimportant, but if you really want to know it has something to do with the Imperius curse. But again, not important. And stackles, i didn't have any definite ways of getting them out there to touch the rose but i knew i wanted to use the rose as a port key. I had different ways of getting them down there (i.e: a romantic stroll through the forest, etc) but i loved yours. Anyway. Hope you guys liked it! **Review**


	33. Stupefy

The first few seconds of falling made their adrenaline pump through their veins. But after a while, they got quite used to floating, although the darkness never welcomed them. After another few seconds Draco could hear Hermione giggling softly to herself. Then the giggling turned to chuckling and then to laughter. _Must be the stress, _he thought. But after a while she was guffawing loudly. "Hermione what the hell is so funny?" He asked her a little angry that she could be so laid back when they both were falling quickly into a deep pit of utter darkness.

"I…feel like… Alice… in wonderland!" she said between laughs.

"Alice in what?" He asked confused.

"Alice… in OOOOOMPH!" She slammed into something soft. It sucked her in a little before gently releasing her from its hold, like a bean bag chair. She heard Draco oomph beside her and crawled over to where she had heard his noise. "You ok?"

He breathed a few seconds before answering. "Yah, I'm fine. Ha-ha check it out! My spell worked." She could imagine him smiling in pride at his own accomplishment. She smiled into the darkness.

"Yes, very good Draco. Now, what are we going to do?"

"Easy." He withdrew his wand from his pocket, running his hand over it to make sure it hadn't broken. Then he pointed it up. "Lumos." A bright light erupted from the tip of his wand and both of them shielded their eyes for a few seconds before adjusting to the light.

"Holy… fucking… cow." Hermione said stunned. She was sitting down with her head tilted up to where they had fallen from. It was such a deep pit that they couldn't even see the ceiling of the room that they had originally been tied up in. She lay back onto the squishy surface, enjoying the feeling of it molding to her body. "Wow." She said again.

"Yah…" He pointed his wand down to what they were lying on, which was nothing. It was as if an invisible bubble of cushion had been built there just for them. "Ok, _now_ I don't know what to do."

"Well, I'm guessing that the floor is beneath this… right?"

"…Right…"

"Ok then." She pointed her wand to what she imagined were the cushion met the wall. "Diffindo." They heard a faint ripping noise and then they began to slowly slide down towards the wall, as if being gently guided to the floor. As soon as they touched the floor she turned and faced the invisible cushion. "Obliterate." Then they both stepped forward to where the cushion was only to find it had gone. "Ta-duh." She said teasingly throwing up her arms in a mocking Lockhart sort of way. He smiled at her, but then they heard a distant clapping. Both turned toward the noise only to see death-eaters lining the walls and in the very center, none other than Lord Voldemort himself.

"So nice of you to-" His high pitched voice started to say.

"Drop in?" Hermione asked him rudely. "Honestly Riddle I would think that by now after waiting for us for this long you would have come up with a better saying than 'so nice of you to drop in.'" A few of the death eaters rustled for their wands but Lord Voldemort calmed them with a sign of his hand.

"Quite a frisky little thing aren't you? That can easily be dealt with…" He raised his wand. "CRUCIO!" Immediately Hermione's screams echoed through the chamber. She felt as if every fiber of her body was on fire. She staggered on her feet but didn't fall down. Finally the pain stopped as quickly as it had started. She opened her eyes, only to see Draco pointing his wand at Voldemort who was at this time chasing after his wand arm which was running away. The death eaters were standing there unsure what to do. "Help me!" Voldemort shrieked.

Hermione carefully walked over to Draco. She raised her wand. "Stupefy, stupefy, stupefy, stupefy." She stunned death eater after death eater. Voldemort tackled his arm and grabbed the wand from it, then healed his arm back onto his body.

He turned around only to see his death eaters lying on the ground in mangled positions. "Ennervate, ennervate, ennervate, ennervate." But his voice was drowned out by both Hermione and Draco, which would stupefy the groggy death eaters that were attempting to sit up after being ennervated. Voldemort turned back to Draco and Hermione seething. Hermione raised her wand and pointed it in between his eyes.

"Mimicry!" Voldemort looked at her for a second before rolling his eyes and pointing his wand at her.

"Crucio." Immediately he began screaming and fell down rolling around banging into the walls of the box that had surrounded him. Both Draco and Hermione stared at him, shocked.

"Now what?" Draco asked her.

"Uh, we wait?" Hermione stood with her wand risen pointing it at Voldemort. Crucio had worn off and now Voldemort was on his third and final attempt to get out of the box. He raised his wand and jumped puncturing the top. It immediately disappeared.

**"**Poena lux lucis_." _Draco said pointing his wand at Voldemort. Immediately, Voldemort's eyes squinted shut and he covered his ears as if trying to block out voices.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop." He fell on the floor rolling back and forth screaming in pain and listening to the voices of all his past victims.

Hermione and Draco held hands and slowly chanted together. "When the thoughts are crisp and clear replace them with confusion and fear." Voldemort stopped screaming and looked at them confused.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out get out get out! This is MY tree house. You bastards!" He raised his wand and started shooting off curses.

"Ok that didn't work!" Hermione shouted to Draco while running away from the flashes of light.

"Nope!" Draco yelled back diving out of the way of a curse.

"Avis!" Hermione shouted pointing her wand at Voldemort over her shoulder. A flock of birds flew out of her wand straight towards Voldemort, shot spells at them sending the birds down to their doom. While both Hermione and Draco were panting for breath, Voldemort shot binding spells at them knocking them against the wall. They're hands and legs bound against it.

"Hahaha, finally! I must admit you held up an admirable fight."

"Yah, considering you almost wet your pants I think we were pretty damn admirable too." Draco spat at him.

"Silencio!" Draco's voice cut off although he kept talking, obviously more furious now that he couldn't be heard. Then Voldemort turned towards Hermione. "I do have to admit you are a very… fine young lady." He sneered and reached out his spidery hand outlining her face. "It is such a shame you chose someone like him." He tossed his head towards Draco. "When you could have someone who could give you everything you ever wanted." Hermione sent him a disgusted look and then looked away. "His hand lowered onto her neck and then down to her breast bone. She gagged. He sneered and stepped back from her. "I believe that I'll find a… good use for you." Hermione looked over at Draco who was rabidly trying to get out of the bindings mouthing something along the lines of 'you fucking bastard.' Hermione smiled to herself when Voldemort turned his back to them continuing talking even though neither were paying attention.

"Silencio," she pointed to her ropes and then "Diffindo." Hermione whispered to her restraints which broke away silently. Then she turned to Draco and repeated the process. He stood and made to charge Voldemort but she stopped him with her arm.

"Accio HARRY POTTER!" She shouted loudly, pointing at the ceiling. Voldemort turned around quickly. He bound them again and walked over to Hermione angrily.

"Stupid girl!" He grabbed her by her hair. "Potter can't save you now!"

"Oh yah?" She shot back, glaring into his blood red eyes.

"Yah."

"Then what's that noise, asshole?" He tightened his grip on her hair and listened. A distant screaming could be heard echoing through the pit.

* * *

**A/N: **SEXUAL ASSULT! hahaha lol don't you love it? Accio Harry Potter. lol anyway hope you liked it! **REVIEW**


	34. Babbling Curse

Voldemort stopped for a second and then let go of her hair angrily. "You couldn't even fight me by myself?"

"I was _just_ about to say the same thing." She said nodding toward all the stupefied death eaters sprawled out on the ground. The screaming got a little louder.

"That fall wont help. He'll probably break his neck. And then what use is he to you?"

"A lot." Draco finally spoke. Hermione turned her head to face him. He closed his eyes and listened to the screaming attentively. "He's close. I'll go get him."

"You're not going anywhere." Voldemort said pointing his wand at him.

"Watch me bitch." Draco sneered and then orbed. Voldemort stood staring at the spot where Draco had been and then turned to Hermione.

"You'll pay for that."

"Like hell I will." She pushed her arm up a little moving the bindings down to her mid-arm instead of on her wrist. Then she flicked her wrist. "Caecus." Voldemort brought his hands up to his eyes.

"I'm blind." He whispered waving his hand in front of his face.

"No duh." She rolled her eyes. "Refero." Her voice started echoing around the pit making it impossible for Voldemort to tell exactly where she was. "Draco you doing ok?" She yelled up the pit, watching Voldemort turn at every echo to face it blinking rapidly as if he would be able to see that way.

"Yah, but pretty boy won't stop fucking screaming. He's giving me a migraine." He yelled back down.

"Accio wand." Her wand flew up off of the ground into her hand. "Diffindo." The ropes ripped and she stepped out of them. "Will you just orb your butt down here please?" Hermione shouted back up and then turned to face Voldemort who had his hands in front of him trying to feel for something. "And now for my own viewing pleasure: Locomotor Mortis." She pointed her wand at the stumbling Voldemort. His legs locked but his body kept moving so he fell forward crying out and then hit the ground trying to get up but his knees wouldn't bend. At this same moment Draco orbed to the ground holding Harry in his arms, one arm wrapped around the inside of Harry's knees and the other around his upper back. Harry was clutching onto Draco's neck screaming his eyes shut tightly.

"Harry, shut the fuck up." Draco let go of him dropping him to the ground. When Harry hit the ground, he opened his eyes and stopped screaming.

"Where the hell am I?" He looked around himself, not seeing Voldemort (who was now rolling back and forth on the ground attempting to get up.) "Hermione?"

"Yah, Harry I'm here. Look we need you to do us a favor."

"Where is here?"

"I'll explain later. Voldemort is behind Draco. We need you to kill him for us ok?"

"WHAT?"

"Look we can't do that, we aren't in the prophecy. You _are._ Now go over there and Avada Kedavra his ass." She reached down to Harry helping him up. Harry looked over Draco's shoulder seeing Voldemort for the first time on this particular rendezvous.

"He looks pathetic." Harry said looking at Voldemort who was now rocking back and forth grunting with every heave. "I don't know if I can do this, Hermione."

"Harry you've got to. He killed your parents, and Sirius. Just _do _it." Harry turned to Hermione.

"I'll go to Azkaban."

"No you won't. This is _Lord Voldemort._ Everyone wants him dead. JUST DO IT NOW!"

"…Fix him. Then I'll do it."

"Ok, ok." Hermione turned back to Voldemort who was now sweating with the efforts of trying to get up… or get to his wand which lay a few feet away from him. "Visum." Voldemort's eyes shifted over towards them, focusing on Harry.

"Oh so nice to see you wonder boy." He said still throwing his body weight in an attempt to sit up.

"Yah, well thank him for being _able_ to see." Draco spat at him. "Recupero." Voldemort was immediately on his feet, staring at Harry Potter who had his wand pointed at Voldemort's heart.

"Ah, never thought you were one for a dirty duel, Potter."

"I'm not. Accio Voldemort's wand!" Voldemort's wand flew up from the ground straight to Harry who caught it. Then he tossed it back to Voldemort, wand at the ready.

"CRU-" Voldemort started.

"CONJUNCTIVITIS!" Voldemort's eyes sealed shut in crust.

"AHH. Finite Incantatem!" He shouted pointing at his eyes. "Bastard! IMP-"

"FLAGRATE!" Another light shot out of Harry's wand, and boils rose up on Voldemort's skin. "GARRIO!"

"Finnnnnenenenenenenneeniteie Inccacacacacanatamen!" The boils didn't recede. It went on like this for another few minutes, Voldemort starting spells, blabbering them totally wrong and Harry cutting him off with legal painful ones. Finally Voldemort had enough.

"AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry shouted. A blinding green light shot out of his wand and hit Voldemort straight in the chest. His eyes glazed over and he fell backwards dead.

* * *

**A/N: **No this is not the end. And no this is not like _Jason_ he will not come back to life and kill Harry from behind. Harry is not babysitting and he didn't poke Voldemort in the eye with a hanger. He Avada Kedavra'd him. Yes he is dead. Now. Here is your task. I know this is hard for some of you. I want you to stop and sit back. Think about this story. Really i know, it hurts to use ur brains but please for me? ok? and then: **_REVIEW._**

**__**

p.s. Anastasia: I fixed chapter 12. I know what reincarnation was but i was trying to point out Draco doesn't But its all good i just had Hermione correct him before leaving. lol so there ya go. Hope i didn't offend you to badly. I'm truthfully sorry if i did.


	35. Fin

Harry stood for a moment panting his wand still raised at the spot where Voldemort had stood only a few moments ago. Then he dropped his wand which fell as if in slow motion and clattered noisily to the ground. Harry fell to his knees, weak with exhaustion and emotion. Hermione rushed to him and held him against her chest, comforting him as he cried softly into her shoulder.

"It's over."

"Yes, Harry, it's over." She said soothingly patting his back. "It's all over." She looked at Draco. He stepped back allowing them a moment of privacy, but all the while thinking: _it can't be over yet.

* * *

_

They spent the next few days in the infirmary, bed bound by Madam Pomphrey. Ron would visit once in a while bringing chocolate frogs, though many had mysteriously escaped from their box already, and other small gifts of comfort. They would play muggle card games that both Harry and Hermione would have to teach Draco, which in itself was almost harder than the games in general. They would play games such as Polish Poker, Rummy, and Go Fish. Draco proved to be a challenge to Ron at wizard's chess although Ron seemed to enjoy the challenge. Draco eventually softened up to the Golden Trio enough as to not through meaningless hexes in their direction whenever they touched Hermione, and to actually let out a small chuckle at their weird humor.

Though Madam Pomphrey wouldn't allow them to sleep in the same bed, at night Draco would lift his sheets and roll out of his bed. Mocking a muggle army crawl towards Hermione's, making her cover her face with the pillow as to not alert Madam Pomphrey… or Harry for that matter; he would climb into her bed. They would lay there his arm wrapped around her and her head on his chest until they fell asleep together. And Draco, a morning person, would roll out of the bed and slide back into his when the sun rose, watching Hermione breathing softly until he drifted back off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

After finally being released from the infirmary, they were released. Hermione walked with, Harry, Ron and Ashlee, who had met them back at the infirmiry. They walked up to the Gryffindor common room, met by an explosion of cheering and shouts. Banners where hanging around the room: Wonder Boy Strikes again! The Brain was always there. And such. Hermione smiled and said hello to everyone before quickly hurrying off to her dormitories. There on her bed was a small note.

_What has a face always covered by hands_

_But never says a word_

_Except for when the hands a line_

_And then you see a bird?_

Hermione smiled at the parchment. A clock. She placed it underneath her pillow and went to her drawer looking for her ring, which Madam Pomphrey had had sent back to her room. She opened the drawer and pulled back the lid to the box she kept it in only to find it was gone. She glanced at the clock on her dresser. 11:42 pm. _Ok, _she thought to herself, _I'll just ask Madam Pomphrey tomorrow._ She stood up and went pack downstairs winding through the party carefully walking toward the common room entrance.

"Hermione where are you going!" Harry shouted from across the room, where he was standing on one of the chairs sipping the butterbeer Fred and George had sent in.

"I'm just going to go for a walk, Harry. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"K!" He swayed a little pretending to be drunk making the crowd laugh. She smiled and exited the common room. Hermione walked by herself along the campus sorting through her thoughts, analyzing every detail about the fight between Voldemort, her, Draco, and Harry. Hermione stopped and sat down on the steps below the clock tower, waiting until midnight. She leaned against the large building, letting her mind wander. The sound of the clock striking midnight brought her back to her senses. Draco slowly walked out from behind the shadows and sat down beside her.

"Hello, love."

"I knew it was you."

"And how might I ask?"

"Besides your obvious handwriting, and poetry technique?" She winked at him. "I couldn't hear you walking."

"That makes no sense."

"Oh, but it does." She smiled at him. Then she leaned back again facing the water fountain. Silence fell upon them before Draco spoke first.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione paused a second before answering.

"It was too easy."

"I think so too."

There was a slight pause in the conversation. They both looked off into the distance, comforted by each others presence.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked softly closing her eyes and leaning against his shoulder.

"Get married, shag each other senseless, live life…" Draco said counting them off on his fingers.

"Get married?" She peeked at him.

"Only if you want to." He looked off at the fountain in front of them. "We've been through hell and back together Hermione. I didn't think I could ever love anyone but you proved me wrong. And now I think that I won't ever love anyone… but you." He looked at her, his eyes filled with emotion. "I can't promise you that I will be able to hold you close to me every time you cry, and I can't promise that we will still love each other until the world ends, no matter how much I want to do both and so much more. But I can promise you this, Hermione. I love you with all of my heart and all of my soul. There is no one else I would want besides you." She looked back at him smiling softly as tears ran down her face. He stood up and knelt down in front of her, his hands clasped in a small cup. He slowly opened them like a flower blossoms, only to reveal inside was the ring that had brought them together. She caught her breath and looked up at him. "Will you marry me?" She laughed sweetly through the tears that streamed down her soft cheeks.

"Yes."

_fin_

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, This is the end. Thank you for all your great reviews. I know shame on me i didn't keep Draco or Voldie in charactor much. Draco mainly cuz he's a pain in the arse to keep in charactor, and Voldie well cuz i just dont know how to even begin to attempt to keep him in charactor. I am starting another story but even though this is over i would love to hear your reviews on what you think about it. Please. Thank you so much and thank you for reading. I love you guys!

_**Review.**_


End file.
